Shots Of Love
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: COLLECTION OF KLAINE ONE-SHOTS OF LOVE.
1. Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:**

This particular one-shot inspired by the** wonderful Addie117**. People need to know how awesome you are, so I am going to keep crediting you.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Closer<br>**

Kurt has been quiet all afternoon.

Blaine thinks he knows why, and worries.

And Kurt knows Blaine, knows that sometimes Blaine, try as he might, cannot see past his own doubts and fears, sometimes still gets lost in them.

So in the middle of the Hummels' busy living room, Kurt takes a step closer, reaches out, and interlaces their fingers wordless and with such care Blaine grows quiet - for a blissful moment his whole world zeroing in on the love he can feel, can hardly believe he can feel, radiating towards himself from the boy with him. Blaine, eyes wide, questioning, hope- and fearful at the same time, looks at the boy whoes love he thinks he will always fear to lose. Kurt knows of this fear too, feels so much of it some days himself, and wishes to know of a way for it to be gone, to be in both their pasts, and not in their future anymore. So he keeps trying. They both do. Today though Kurt can sense it being up to him, and that is fine. There are other days, there have been, will be other days.

The soft sound of Kurt's voice, relaxed, low, joins the sounds and voices already filling the room, "A lot of things in my life are too much. Your messages never are. _You_ never are. And not just because I love you. You wanting to share your life with me, the good and the bad makes me only love you more, and even allows me to show you how deep my feelings for you run. I love you more every day. You give me more to love with every day. I love you more for allowing me to truly be there for you. As we change, as we grow, together, and not on our own but in our own ways."

Blaine more breathes the words out than speaks them, "I never dared to dream someone could feel that way about me, ever, not in a million years, four dozen live times, not even once in a blue moon." He is holding on to Kurt's hands tighter now.

"Dork," is all Kurt answers for a moment with a smile. "You and your sayings." With anyone else Kurt would suppress the wink that follows this statement. With anyone else he would have held back the thought a little, a lot, probably whole, and then spent the day dying a little inside because, "You allowing me to share all I am with you is what I love second most about _us_."

"And first?" Blaine cannot, does not want to and does not need to push away the question.

"You sharing all you are with me. It makes us possible. And I love _us_."

Blaine knows that there are places he, in his lifetime, will never be able to do what he does next without having to fear for his lover's and his own safty. He knows that as long as Burt and Carole live they will do their damndest to make sure the home they are currently standing in will never be one of those.

There is room and love in the minds of the people setting up dinner, currently bustling around the two boys, who have paused in the middle of the living room to soak up a little more of each other; soak up the _all_ that they are free to show in the warmth and comfort of this lovefilled home.

Kurt and Blaine are breathing relaxed, deep and slow, buried in each other's arms; eyes closed, faces half buried in chests and shoulders, not seeing the smiles on Burt's and Carole's faces, proud of how open and brave their boys have grown together. Proud too, a little, that they have managed to build a home in which Kurt and Blaine feel comfortable and loved and free to be.


	2. No Need But Love

**A/N:  
><strong>

I hope you will keep enjoying reading these. They are quite wonderful to write right now. Thoughts on anything are appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots of Love: No Need But Love<strong>

Kurt can feel it forming, building, bubbling up, and he moves to find Blaine's eyes.

No matter how quietly spoken, the words somehow never fail to reach Blaine.

Even now, standing in this crowded room, loud music playing and with Kurt a few feet away, Blaine can hear the melodious soft flow of Kurt's voice above and under and mixing in with the music and voices and sounds, "I love you."

Taking a step closer, eyes still decidedly locked, Kurt's right hand coming to gently rest on Blaine's chest, the beat of Blaine's heart answers before Blaine himself has even the chance to.

Blaine's left coming to rest over Kurt's right, squeezing softly, there is no need to, but it is not like Blaine can actually hold it in, not with Kurt right there, smiling at him so soft, their hands moving almost on their own accord, palms and fingers just fitting so perfectly, intertwined now, as they are, the hold so supportive, so gentle, "I love you."


	3. In Time

**A/N:** Just a fuzzy, warm thought I had. I love those.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: In Time<strong>

If asked, neither could tell you when exactly it had started, but it had. And it is still going on.

Since that first day on the staircase their relationship has grown in many different ways.

They still grow and change, as their knowledge of each other keeps doing with them; in the beginning especially evident in messages and calls and talks growing in size and number.

And then, finally a whole, a pair, suddenly the hours and days together had begun to grow shorter. Others longer.

Those that they had hardly gotten to see each other, or not at all. Especially those.

For a while both had worked to find a solution, but eventually had grown to accept that there would always be days they just could not make it happen. No matter how hard they tried.

That had been when Blaine had thought of it, after once again having been ripped apart by, well, it did never, does never really matter what exactly.

With so much of their interrupted talk still fresh on Blaine's mind, so many thoughts and ideas half-formed, still undecided on whether to work against each other or together, undecided on whether to make life easier or harder, the text had been deliberately short. One word to be precise, "Smile."

The message however had been much longer.

More, so much more. _'Thinking of you. Of us. Of all we never find time to say. Writing to let you know, remind you, it is not forgotten. My love for you is always there, with me and with you. Love. The only thing I know that can be in two places at once, can only be if it is in two places at once. I cannot wait to see you again. Soon. Oh please soon. Let it be soon. I love you. I love you. I love you.'_

Blaine had sat there, hoping for a reply, fearing it. Staring at his phone until it had signaled a new text had come in.

Squeezing his eyes shut to concentrate on taking a deep breath, his hands had still worked away, on instinct, on their own, so that when Blaine had opened his eyes, the new message had already lain before him, completely uncovered.

His smile had grown impossibly wide when he had read that first reply, as it does today, right now, with one in the hundreds, taking in the message, almost before really seeing the word, but already knowing, knowing so clearly it might be frightening was it not always still this wonderful, "Smile."


	4. Come Back To Be

**A/N: **

To feel, to be complete with someone.

*sigh*

One day. One. Day.

Happy New Year to you reading this.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Come Back To Be<br>**

Both boys lying on Kurt's bed, bodies intertwined, Blaine's hand is softly resting on Kurt's head, other on Kurt's lower back. Making sure.

Just making sure he does not forget Blaine is right there. Not going anywhere tonight; if it is up to Blaine not ever.

Holding Kurt as close as he can without smothering him Blaine is making sounds, he hopes are comforting.

Counting on his touch and voice to be reassuring, to help Kurt lose some of the tension that still has a firm grip, so firm, on the boy in Blaine's arms, Blaine feeling it rushing through Kurt's body, it hurts, both boys.

"Hey. Heeyyyyh. We're all right. Love. We're okay. Focus on that. Remember. We are okay."

And it is true. Blaine had come back. Tonight. They are fine.

Unlike for the last two weeks, when Blaine had been two states away, alone with relatives, who should they ever care enough to take the time and get to know him, he is certain, would hate him. For all the wrong reasons. Really for no reason at all.

It had not been up to Blaine so Kurt had been left in Ohio, alone. Again. For the first time since they had gotten together apart for more than two whole days.

Everything had hurt so much worse, now knowing different.

So they are fine right now. Holding each other. _Feeling_ each other, close.

Kurt is crying, like he had been down the phone then. Again and again.

Remembering his hands feeling so empty, his body so cold, the floor and the door of the bathroom he had locked himself in so hard and liveless, so _so_ not Kurt, Blaine is thankful, so grateful for being able to hold Kurt now.

So it does not hurt as much that all through the night Kurt does not stop crying, now that Blaine can hold him, be there for him truly.

So it does not hurt as much to be unable to stop the flow of tears, now that he is buried deep in Blaine's warmth. Knowing Blaine will still be there when the tears are gone.

And when they get up from Kurt's bed at 5:20 - the day still more night than anything, especially in the depths of this winter - and cuddle up under a blanket on the living room couch with cereal and drinks, and no light on apart from two lit candles on the coffee table, Kurt looks wracked, so does Blaine.

But after wordlessly putting down the empty bowls and mugs on the small table Kurt snuggling back deeper into Blaine, they are both smiling again. Exhausted, tired, hesitant, both, but smiling. At each other. With each other.

And Blaine knows it is a sign of how deep Kurt feels for him that he allows Blaine to see him like this, live through all this.

They have each other to come back to. Each other to be with. To truly be.

Two hours later Burt and Carole find them, completely entangled on the couch, and fast asleep. Not looking anywhere near as tense anymore as both had looked silently walking up the stairs after dinner the night before.

And when they wake together the new day feels like one. They feel finally themselves again.


	5. Care

**Shots Of Love: Care**

Kurt walks straight into Blaine's arms. "They just don't care. And, I, I don't know what to do. I don't think there actually is anything I can do about it. Any of it."

Blaine does not completely understand. But somehow the details missing do not matter. Not right now. They will later, and Kurt and Blaine will talk it all out. Likely, more tears involved, certainly more words. Not now though. Not now.

Right in this moment what matters is that Blaine is here, with Kurt, for Kurt, that he cares because it is Kurt, hurting.

Who would he be if he didn't care that his boyfriend is hurting, no matter what caused it?

And Kurt is so grateful, and Blaine can feel it with his own warmth and tenderness and comfort and care - he can never quite believe he can spend Kurt - that is reflected in the small changes of Kurt's body since he first buried himself in Blaine's embrace only moments ago. Palms and fingers turning from fists into hands gently pressing against Blaine's back, instead of fisting the shirt, and almost tearing, holding desperation besides the fabric. Head sliding into a position of comfort somewhere along Blaine's chest and shoulder. Breathing free of pain again, with the knowledge, the reassurance, that someone right here with him cares. Someone who even loves him.

Someone who does not hold out on the comfort, clearly, desperately needed in this very moment, and cares that Kurt feels so hurt, seeing reason enough in it to try and spend comfort.

Painfully, both boys have learned, there is no changing other people.

But, Blaine thinks, there is changing how lost Kurt feels sometimes, and Blaine will always try. Without a heartbeat's hesitation. Blaine carrying the trust in him, that Kurt will always do the same for him.

They hold and comfort and cry, with each other. They do it a lot too. Not as much anymore as they did in the beginning of their relationship, when painfilled truths and discoveries to be made still had been lurking around far too many corners.

Back then they had quickly decided that they both wanted to know, and there had been many conversations, many moments so much like this one right now. Holding. Comforting.

Followed and preceeded by telling, talking, unravelling.

Letting each other near and close and in. It had been hard, but there are no regrets now, only a profound understanding of each other, and fostered by it the ability to be there first and ask questions later, no matter how sudden the pain, the fear, the need.

There is a kiss to Kurt's forehead and a hand gently brushing away the strains of hair falling into his face as he pulls back, just a little, and looks, head slightly tilted to the floor, up at Blaine through his eyelashes, glistening with shattered tears still.

With a kiss to Kurt's lips and a whispered "Thank You" against Blaine's, there is a going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

"Who would he be if he didn't care that his boyfriend is hurting, no matter what caused it?"

My Family. That's who.

They don't make me feel loved. I guess you have to know love, what it feels like, to be able to spend it to others, to help them feel it, to teach how you can give it. I have only learned how to hold back, how to hold everything in, until it drowns all of you out. Until it drowns You, eventually.

I refuse to live like this. Which of course makes nothing easier, for now. I hold on with the hope that it will in the todays to come.


	6. Love You More

**A/N:  
><strong>Not sure how I feel about having written this. Cannot completely shake the strange feeling in me. Something feels so SO different than with all the other chapters, maybe just with me. I dearly hope it feels right to you reading it.

Love, M

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Love You More<br>**

Kurt is sick of the bad memories.

So sitting in his bedroom one afternoon, Blaine curled up in Kurt's arms, half-asleep, he asks "Blaine?"

"Mmh."

"I've been thinking and…"

Kurt hesitates so long Blaine sits up a little to find Kurt's eyes, "Yeah?"

It comes straight out of Kurt's thoughts, "This can't be healthy."

The words make no sense to Blaine, and he feels the first real concern wash over himself, "Kurt, what are you talking about?"

And Blaine watches Kurt fight with himself for a moment, arms pulling back, off Blaine, a little, but upper body unconsciously leaning in, putting him, in the end, closer to Blaine than he had been before.

Frowning Blaine leans his forehead against Kurt's, and tenderly places his right hand on Kurt's left forearm, "Hey. I'm sure it will be okay, just ask, tell me, whichever, whatever it is. Remember: We don't have secrets because we don't need them for our relationship to work. We have love, true, honest, messy, incredibly incredible love."

Kurt huffs a little in amusement, "Thank you."

"Any time." Blaine does not say any more, knowing now is the time to wait for Kurt to…

"You know how I only have bad memories about alcohol, about drinking?"

Blaine feels the ache in his chest, after all he is part of those too. The "Yes," is soft and filled with _sorry, I am so sorry_.

"Well, I was thinking that can't be healthy, and how I would like to change it." Separating foreheads and connecting gazes Kurt adds, "With you."

"You want us to get drunk together?"

"Yes. But not at a party or anything. Just the two of us. I mean, I know what it seems to do to you, you get all flirty and bouncy. More so than usual I guess, and you easily trip over things it seems. But I'd also like to know what it does not only to me, but to us. Drunk together. Is that okay?"

Blaine smiles softly, cupping Kurt's right cheek with his left hand, "Of course it is. I think it is a really good idea."

"But we will have to ask my dad," Kurt brings out hesitantly.

Blaine is surprised, "If that is what you want. But would he allow it?"

"I'm not sure. But I can't do this behind his back," and suddenly Kurt is shaking.

"Love, what is it? Talk to me please." Blaine is holding both of Kurt's cheeks in his hands now. Tears slowly beginning to trickle over Blaine's fingers as Kurt continues to stare down at the mattress, eyes open but…so empty.

Blaine tries to catch Kurt's eyes, but fails.

So he waits.

Kurt's voice is shaky when it breaks the heavy silence, "We need to ask Dad because I need you to stay over if we do that."

"Why?"

"The car accident my mom died in," Kurt chokes out the next words, "a drunk driver hit her."

And suddenly so many things make sense. Especially how Kurt categorically refuses to let Blaine out of his sight ever time he drinks.

Blaine senses that sorries and promises are not good enough right now, so he leans down and in, and kisses Kurt deep. Comforting.

There is surprise and hesitation but then Kurt kisses back, takes the comfort Blaine offers, and all else he needs. Blaine willingly giving.

Kurt pulls Blaine down on top of him, bathing in the warmth his boyfriend spends.

They break apart after minutes, panting. Both smiling a little, Kurt whispering, "Thank you."

And Blaine could ask for what, but he does not need to.

"I don't just want to push it away. I need to find out if I'm okay drinking, but I can't do it behind Dad's back. He got so upset last time Finn got drunk with Puck. Oh gosh, and when I got drunk at school, years ago."

Blaine holds Kurt close, understanding, "Okay."

"I meant what I said last week. I want to try so many things with you. I want as many memories and firsts with you as I can have."

Blaine smiles wider now, "Me too."

"Could we just, take it in steps?"

Blaine is not sure he understands and his face must show it, because with one look up at Blaine hovering a little above him now Kurt adds, "I could get a little tipsy first, and another night we could do that together, and then yet another night get a little more drunk together."

"Sounds fine by me. And of course I'll stay over if that helps."

"It does, it will" Kurt says with a sad smile.

"We can go talk to Burt together," Blaine adds like it is the simplest thing in the world.

"You would do that for me?"

"I talked to your dad alone, about sex, gay sex. I think we will be fine talking about alcohol."

Kurt lets out a breathy laugh as he launches himself at Blaine, pushing him on his back and into the pillows, and says "I love you," before kissing him hungrily.

"Love you more."

"Not. Possible," Kurt murmurs between kisses.

Blaine adoringly smiles up at Kurt above him, before they let go of their worries and find themselves, each other, in another hungry kiss.


	7. Open

**Shots Of Love: Open  
><strong>

They first step into the garden of wildflowers and herbs during a walk, sometime in the still pleasant heat of the early morning summer sun.

Blaine's eyes grow wide, "It's beautiful Kurt. And the smells."

"Leila, said it would be just fine for me to show it to you some day. I sometimes get groceries for them."

Blaine wants to know, "Them?"

Kurt smiles softly at Blaine, but Blaine sees some sadness laced into Kurt's smile that he only begins to comprehend when the words come, "It belongs to her and her girlfriend. It sounds so strange saying it like that."

"Why?"

"They are both in their eighties now."

"Oh."

Tears begin to trickle down Kurt's features, "Yeah. The way she talks, I guess she does not feel like she needs the world to validate their relationship as anything. Leila says it is not like a certificate or lack of it changes anything about their feeling for each other, about her feelings for Avery."

Blaine gently brushes the tears off, "They know they love each other."

"Mmh," Kurt replies still looking so sad, far too sad for someone talking about love.

Blaine can think of nothing but to ask, so he does, in the hope that if nothing else it will give Kurt enough focus to stop his tears, "Why does that make you sad Kurt? I don't think I understand."

"I think...,I am not sure either."

Blaine takes Kurt into his arms and they both breathe in deep. Blaine feels the urge to fill the silence and gives in. Wanting to keep the conversation going, something still feeling so wrong, there is no stopping here, "The garden is really amazing. It must be wonderful to associate such a smell with home."

And now Kurt is crying in all honesty, clinging to Blaine.

"Kurt, what is it? Please tell me."

Kurt sobs the word out "Home."

Blaine can feel it drag, the moment of unsettling quiet following the word. Fighting to stay quiet, to allow Kurt to collect and sort his thoughts.

"I want that with you some day."

Blaine still does not understand all the sadnees, "I do want that too Kurt, so much."

"I think I sometimes grow sad when I am here because seeing Leila and Avery, I wonder whether they really did not want more, or changed their idea, their dream of a life together, to preserve as much of their happiness as they could. I wonder how much they had to give up. I wonder how much people saying bad things about them are in there thoughts still, and if they have regrets."

"Regrets are a part of life, of truly being alive and daring to try for happiness. So, and I know it sounds strange, I do hope they have regrets, some, outweighed by all the happiness that they gained from trying. The way you talk about them, they sound happy together," Blaine tries.

"They really do, I know. I just feel so lost sometimes, and that doubt working away at my insides keeps trying to take over all I am. All I dare to be."

"What doubt? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, can't."

"I'm not sure I know how to say it, but I do want to try." Blaine nods in silent encouragement for Kurt to continue, "I sometimes question whether I am allowed, should allow myself to hope for the things others just assume they will have some day."

And it makes click in Blaine's mind then, "Marriage."

"It is one of these things, yes. I'm not even sure I want it, and that is just fine. But, not being sure I should, or do, allow myself to even dream of it, to try and figure out if I want it, that is what hurts. Should I dream? What if we will never even get the chance…"

"Then we'll have our love still. It counts for so much more."

"And if we want kids and are never allowed to adopt?"

"Then we'll volunteer at a youth center and do our damndest to make the children there happier."

"I am so sorry," Kurt suddenly blurts out, burying his face in Blaine's chest.

Blaine gently strokes over Kurt's hair, "Don't apologize please, don't. I have those freak outs too you know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It often changes what exactly I freak out about too, but there is one constant there, always. The fear of losing You, your love, because I might not be strong enough to dare try, because I might not be open enough to allow us to grow past the fears, irrational and rational. Past the pain either of us comes to feel."

Kurt pulls back and takes both of Blaine's cheeks in his hands. He searches Blaine's eyes, frantically. And Blaine wishes he knew for what, so he could try and make it clearer to see, easier to find, for Kurt. Hoping it is there to be found. Fearing he won't be able to be what Kurt needs some day.

"You really think we can do everything we want together."

"I want us to dream. And I know we will try, together. There'll always be fear and pain, but we can handle it, please believe me. Believe in us. And don't ever let others dictate your dreams. Not ever."

And there is resolution in Kurt's voice when he answers, "I won't. And I do, I really do believe you, believe in you and me, in us."

Blaine smiles proudly at Kurt, "Then there's already two of us. And if the last months are anything to go by I am pretty sure we can count your dad and Carole in as well."

With a sigh Kurt moves to rest his head over Blaine's heart, drawing himself closer into Blaine, hands fisted in Blaine's shirt. Blaine resting his hands in Kurt's hair, holding him, allowing Kurt to relax into the closeness, buries his face in Kurt's hair, and holds him, just holds him close.

They stand breathing in each other amongst the flowers and herbs, and the day aging, and the sunlight growing in its intensity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**That fear the two talk about, the fear to not allow yourself to dream, so scary, i think. To fight with yourself about that. About allowing dreams to begin and exist and grow.  
><strong>

**I sometimes fear I don't dare to dream anymore, not like I used to, because I feel like I am told all the time, from all kinds of people, I shouldn't. **


	8. Of Words And Voices

**A/N: **I hope you'll enjoy reading this.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Of Words And Voices<strong>

"Kurt. KURT! Stop."

But Kurt does not even so much as look up.

So Blaine walks over to where Kurt is still ruffling through papers; once in a while pausing to take a glance at what exactly is in his hands.

When Blaine reaches out to place his hands on Kurt's and still their motion he quickly withdraws them again, hissing.

And when Kurt looks up, questioning the sound, he sees Blaine's face torn into an expression of pain.

"Paper cut," Blaine says, thinking, _at least now I have Kurt's attention_, when all further thought leaves his mind as he finds his bleeding finger sucked into Kurt's mouth to still the bleeding and rid the wound of all potential dirt.

Sitting the two of them down on Blaine's bed Kurt, in the changed light, notices the blush spreading across Blaine's face, and with the change of Blaine's eyes and softened expression he knows he himself must be blushing too.

When he releases Blaine's finger and somewhat flustered fixes his gaze downwards, Blaine's uninjured hand comes to rest on his left cheek.

Kurt still does not dare look up, "Sorry, reflex. I'm not a vampire or anything, just, that's how it was growing up. Whenever the first aid kit was out of reach my mom used to clean the wound like this and kiss it better after, until I stopped crying. Not that you are crying or anything, I just…"

"Kurt, it's fine." But the boy still does not dare look up at Blaine, so Blaine goes on, "What were you looking for anyway? I don't like it at all, seeing you so stressed out."

"I left something in your room, last time I was here."

"Oh?" And really what else is Blaine supposed to say, except maybe, "What is it? Maybe I have seen it around."

"I hope you haven't, it wasn't finished. I would not want the first love letter of mine you ever read to be an unfinished draft," Kurt says finally looking at Blaine again.

And Blaine is grinning in a way so happy, Kurt cannot help smiling back and flushing deeper.

"You wrote me…You are writing a love letter to me?"

Kurt is nervously kneading the hem of his shirt now. Wanting to say so much, too much maybe, in the end left to nod.

Blaine only smiles brighter in reply.

"I started writing it last week when you fell asleep in my arms on your bed, and then somehow I left it."

"My fault. I distinctly remember me attacking your mouth as soon as I woke up. Did you maybe just place the notepad on the bed?"

"I guess I must have. Why?"

Wordlessly Blaine walks over, and with a swift move and without looking at the paper itself Blaine pulls the notepad out from under his bed. "Years of falling asleep on unfinished homework have taught me a thing or two about recovering missing pieces of paper when it comes to my bed. There is that one opening they just seem unable to resist."

Kurt clutches the writing to his chest before moving to quickly hug Blaine with his free arm. "Thank you, especially for not trying to sneak a look at it."

Gently brushing a loose strand of hair out of Kurt's face and connecting their eyes Blaine asks, "Would you maybe like to read it to me, once it is finished? I would love to hear you read it, to hear the words, your words, in your voice."

Seeing the glow of honest caring and hopefulness in Blaine's eyes the words in answer are effortlessly found, "I'd love that."


	9. Romantics

**A/N:  
><strong>

So I watched some clouds drifting past my window today. And that is how this started.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Romantics<strong>

They rest, wrapped around each other, under the sheets.

Watching, the window wide open, the clouds drifting with the last of sunlight across the sky.

Kurt feels Blaine's chest rise under his touch, with deep, steady breaths.

They have already fallen into a rhythm with each other, but it takes them a couple more minutes, the rest of the daylight hours to be precise, to realize.

As the universe slips out of sight, for that short while before the stars come out, and they are left with night sky and each other only, there is that precious moment in there somewhere, in which there is no necessity anymore to tell each other apart.

Fingers letting go, moving from hands, up arms, caressing along bare chests, coming to rest over hearts, feeling, the beat, the love.

Eyes find each other easy, even in the now almost pitch black room.

They hold the golden hazel, that reminds Kurt so much of the fiery clouds of sunset and sunrise, reminds him how these eyes are the first and the last thing he wants to see each and every day for the rest of his life.

They hold the azure blue, that reminds Blaine of the open, beautiful, deep, vast mind that lies beyond them, reminds him of the blue of the ocean and the sky that so perfectly captures Kurt's vastness, his ability to be ever suprising.

Blaine is the first to slip into sleep, as eyelids grow heavy. Kurt continues for a little while longer to watch, study Blaine's features.

He lets out a happy sigh, cradling Blaine's cheek in his hand, looking to memorize the smile on the face of the boy lying with him, wishing, hoping to hold it there for all of the night and to find it still on Blaine's lips waking again in the morning. Hoping too, he will be the first to wake up, so he can watch every second of it being alive in Blaine's opening eyes.

And in the morning, an even brighter smile will be there, until Kurt will make Blaine's breath catch and his lips fall open to emit sounds of appreciation, pleasure, love, their eyes never once leaving each other, the smile never once leaving Blaine's eyes.

Kurt, unaware what the morning will bring, right now wants the night to never end. Wants to never have to let go of Blaine again.

As Blaine slightly shifts in his arms, and somnolent eyes reopen, meeting Kurt's, Blaine whispers, sleepily "Don't ever stop looking at me like this, please."

Fingertips gently tracing along Blaine's cheeks, then tracing lips, Kurt whispers back, "Like what?"

"Like there is so much, so very much to find, that you would never once get bored, or fed up, if all you could ever look at again in your life was my face."

Smile soft and just the slightest bit wicked Kurt asks, "Where do I sign? Because if we make that all of you and not only your face we so have a deal."

Blaine chuckles softly as he leans up a little and rests their foreheads together with a contented sigh. "I never expected you to be the sex crazed one between the two of us."

Kurt's smile grows entirely soft again as he lifts his forehead of Blaine's and cradles the back of Blaine's head with his right hand, connecting their eyes once more, "I love all of you. With all I am. What better way to show?"

"A romantic sex addict," Blaine grins, eyes still soft, smiling.

Kurt shoves his shoulder lightly, almost lovingly, "Hey. I'm not a sex addict."

Blaine gently shifts them so now he is hovering over Kurt, smiling playfully, Kurt's right hand now buried deep in the curls at the back of Blaine's head, "We'll see about that. Give me a little more time to practice, and we'll talk again, Love."

"Oh really?" Kurt couldn't be smiling any wider right now. Hunger in his eyes.

"Really," Blaine almost growls against Kurt's lips, capturing them in a kiss, deepened by Kurt tugging him down and closer with his right.

Blaine works hard to take Kurt's breath away with this kiss, and smiles proudly at Kurt as Kurt, chest heaving, pants out, "You. Are. Such, a Romantic."

"I try."


	10. Brave

**A/N:**

****We all feel misunderstood sometimes. We often are.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Brave<br>**

"You think I'm lying."

Blaine is shaking his head, "No Babe, no Kurt, I don't."

"Why then all the questions," Kurt asks, tears spilling over.

"Because I worry," Blaine replies softly. Torn between reaching out and staying the few feet away, from where he is able to take in all of Kurt's reaction.

As he decides on staying put, he notices Kurt's hands begin to shake. With fear, anger or disbelieve he does not know.

"Because you don't believe me," Kurt begins to sob, his hands quickly moving to cover his face; muffling the sound tearing from Kurt's throat, and already tearing at Blaine. Slowly breaking down his resolve.

"Kurt, I asked because I just don't understand. But I am trying. This is me trying. This is me fighting for us, because I don't ever want to not understand you."

"It makes me feel like you think I am lying."

"Not my intention," Blaine murmurs softly as he finally closes the gap between them, guiding Kurt into a deep embrace.

Kurt lets out a shuddering gasp at the first touches, but as he begins to relax his breathing begins to even out again.

"I am sorry," Kurt chokes out.

"I am sorry too," Blaine replies. "I just never want you to think I don't care enough to ask if I don't understand something."

"Did I overreact?" Kurt's voice sounds small forming the sounds.

"Maybe a little," Blaine replies.

"It is just, I am so used to people probing away at me with questions, to taunt me, because they want to make me feel stupid, and themselves good. I'm not used to someone asking me questions and actually wanting to hear answers."

"I will always want to know what you have to say," Blaine is running his right hand softly up and down Kurt's back.

"I'm just not used to people caring."

"Well I do. And I plan on sticking around for a long time, so we better work on that, together."

"Thank you."

"Love, there is no need to thank me, for anything."

Kurt is the one shaking his head now, "Yes there is. For not running out on me, when I started screaming at you."

"I could never leave you, knowing you were in so much pain," Blaine says tilting his head to find Kurt's eyes.

"How did you know I was in pain?"

And it breaks Blaine's heart, so much, to hear Kurt asking this question. How little attention did people pay to him all his life? "I know you well enough. I see the changes in you. Your voice grows different, and I don't mean the screaming. The quality of it, something in it changes. Your face and the way you stand. I don't know how I could miss it."

And now Blaine is watching another change, in Kurt's eyes. Something he is not sure he has ever seen in them before so clear.

And it is once again in his voice too, a new quality altogether.

Like Kurt himself believes it truly, for the first time, feels it truly, for the first time, "You love me."

Blaine himself knows he too has never before sounded or felt so sure of anything, "I love you."


	11. To Let You Know

**A/N:  
><strong>Not much energy in me today, so here something rather short and I hope you think rather sweet, too.

Love, M

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: To Let You Know<strong>

The note is short.

Scribbled on a piece of paper Blaine recognizes as coming from Kurt's notebook. The one he writes everything down in he wants to tell Blaine, finds out he wants Blaine to know, in these moments in which he cannot reach him.

Last night Blaine had stayed over, at Kurt's. And holding an already fast sleeping Blaine in his arms, himself sleepy - only a little - there had been many thoughts. Some had gotten away before Kurt could reach for the pen and paper, moving slow with Blaine in his arms, so as not to wake him. Others had drifted with him into sleep after having written for a while, eyes growing tired, mind too busy working away, to actively fight for any more waking time.

So Kurt had found himself snuggling deeper into the warmth of the boy in his arms.

Kurt must be out for a walk Blaine had thought when he woke up alone in Kurt's bed. Missing him already. But not too surprised.

He knows of the habit of Kurt's. The love for early morning air, its smell, and walks in it.

Blaine had found his way into the kitchen, and then the note:

'_I had it running through my head last night, you in my arms, and yet so far off, asleep. And I have to let you know as soon as you wake, which must be right about now.' _

Then there is an arrow drawn on the paper, signaling for Blaine to turn it over.

The words are simple, so unlike the meaning Blaine finds in them.

The spontaneous laugh he lets out reading them, so clear.

Hearing it warms Kurt's heart, who had walked back into the house through the garden and then the back door just a moment ago, and is now standing in the entrance to the kitchen, watching Blaine.

'_I am happy with you.' _

When Kurt's hands find Blaine's waist and they lean into each other's loving touches, Blaine after a moment turns in Kurt's arms, pulling him closer while eyes find eyes, bursting with life, "I am happy with you."


	12. Sad

**Shots Of Love: Sad**

There is no Hope today.

No Future.

No Anything.

Only an empty ceiling, an empty room, so much chaos and fear, but still too, an empty feeling inside.

And then, there is a knock on a bedroom door.

There is no answer, or question, from either side.

He hears a pair of feet descending the stairs and then two coming back up.

He turns on his side, facing the door, curls up on himself and closes his eyes. Waiting. Not sure for what.

There is a turn of the doorknob and then someone pushing it open.

There is a short conversation.

Whispered.

Then as Kurt opens his eyes there are Burt and Blaine, standing right by his bedside.

Burt's voice is strong but gentle, and for the first time listening to his father Kurt realizes how much he admires the same qualities in Blaine's voice too. "Kiddo, Blaine would like to stay with you. Is that okay?"

And the idea alone that anyone wants to be with him, stay with him, the way he is, he feels, today, has the tears spill over.

Burt, sitting down at the head of the bed, pulls Kurt and the covers he is under in his arms. Holding him, wordless for a long time.

Kurt closes his eyes again and concentrates on Burt's voice when he speaks. Seeking comfort.

"Kurt, I love you so much. You'll feel better soon. I promise we're here for you. It'll pass. You'll smile again, sooner than you can dare to imagine right now. You know you're loved. And you love Blaine. You'll find it in yourself to hope again too."

When Kurt's eyes open again and search for Blaine in the place he was before, he is gone.

Then Kurt, the bedcovers and his father's strong arms still around him, feels the hesitant touch of a hand soothingly running up and down his blanket glad legs.

Even through the fabric he knows the deliberateness of the touch. "Blaine," Kurt whispers softly as he finds his boyfriend sitting, patiently waiting, at the foot of his bed.

Kurt knows there is a lost look in his eyes, knows Blaine can see it, can tell Blaine sees it by the way in which Blaine tries to carry nothing but warmth in his own gaze. For Kurt to ravel in. For Kurt to share.

"I know you feel awful right now, Baby," Blaine says when tears begin to flow out of Kurt's open eyes again.

"Come lie with me?" Kurt asks with a shaky voice.

Blaine briefly looks to Burt for permission, who offers a reassuring nod and a warm smile to Blaine in answer.

So Burt still holding Kurt, Blaine toes of his shoes and takes of his jacket, climbing completely onto the bed and lying down next to Kurt, over the covers.

There is no physical contact between them right now, only a presence, each other's presence. Near, close, warming.

Blaine watches with concern as Kurt snuggles deeper into Burt's arms, letting out several shuddering breaths, and holding on tighter to his dad, for Blaine does not know how long. Everything feels torturously long when one of them is in pain, and the other not confident he knows what to do to make it better until the other is wanting, longing and asking to be held, be warmed.

So when Kurt finally scoots down a little further onto the bed, and Burt, after placing a kiss to his son's forehead, leaves the room with an "I love you, boys," Blaine forgets how to breath for the moment before Kurt turns around to face him and lifting the covers a little silently asks Blaine to join him, to come closer.

Blaine lets out a stuttering sigh of relief as he can first feel Kurt's warmth wash over him and then their arms and whole bodies finding each other, intertwining.

"Everything keeps changing, and I feel just so lost sometimes Blaine, Love," Kurt whispers, shaking his head at himself.

They had been meant to be on a date right now. And then there had been the low, waking up. The inability to move. Not for the first time.

Kurt knows the two people he loves most understand, so he had allowed himself to be found like this.

Kurt pulls Blaine deeper into his embrace, himself deeper into Blaine's, and Blaine responds eagerly.

As their warmth mingles Blaine says, "You know I have bad days, sad days too. And as for things, they can change all they want, my love for you doesn't. Won't. Ever."

When Kurt connects their lips there is urgency. When they both deepen the kiss, at the same time, there is love.

* * *

><p>AN: Me and my need to express my hopes and fears and love and feeling again.


	13. Well?

**A/N:  
><strong>

So, Tike wanted in on the action. Here we go then. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Well?<br>**

"So I've tried talking to them about it," Tina says into her phone while rounding a corner.

Mike's smile is bright as their eyes lock and both sink their phones from their ears as Mike replies, "But?", continuing the conversation.

"Well, they are scared I think."

Mike's smile falls instantly as he moves to lean his back against the rows upon rows of lockers. "That sucks."

"I know," Tina says leaning with her right side into the lockers as well.

The silence between the two grows heavy quick. When Mike can't stand it anymore he says, "We need to do something."

"Yeah."

xxxx

Two days later Blaine is on his way to Glee Club, with Mike.

Kurt has texted him that he is already there, with Tina, so Blaine is focused on finding the other boy in the room as he walks in. Not watching where he is going, not really at all.

Having missed Blaine all day too, Kurt is already walking over to his boyfriend, as Blaine trips over something on the floor. Kurt is quick to catch Blaine in his arms.

His own arms around Kurt's neck as he is pulled up again and then closer, by Kurt, Blaine blushes. He glances around the room quickly and when he does not see anyone staring or looking at them funny, he moves to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Lingering for a precious moment of feeling, just feeling, Kurt.

With Blaine lingering Kurt takes his chance and kisses Blaine's cheek too.

They stand there, hugging for a moment longer, whispering something neither Tina nor Mike can hear at all, but make out they think quite easily, from the soft smiles growing on both boys faces. "They are so sweet," Mike squeals. "Yeah they are," Tina replies nudging Mike playfully in his side with her hip.

As everyone moves to settle down in the chairs, and with Kurt and Blaine focused on each other, Mike casually picks up Tina's book bag from the floor by the door he and Blaine had come in together.

"Well, we are on our way," he says smiling at Tina, when he hands the bag to her, before they walk over to their usual seats and sit down, Kurt and Blaine seated right behind them.

Tina nods and smiles, intertwining her left with Mike's right hand and scooting closer with her chair.

Turning her head slightly to look at Kurt and Blaine, she whispers to her boyfriend, "Yep, that's more like it," before she rests her head on Mike's shoulder.

And as Mike turns his head placing a kiss to Tina's hair he steals a glance as well, smiling brightly into the kiss upon seeing what exactly Tina means.

Kurt and Blaine are sitting close, hands linked, resting between them on Blaine's upper thigh, Kurt running thumbs across the back of Blaine's hands, Blaine's head resting against Kurt's shoulder. There it is. Showing.

Overwhelming, radiant, honest.

"They are so in love," Mike murmurs into Tina's hair.

And as Tina turns to face Mike, resting her forehead and Mike's together, eyes closing, both relaxing into each other, they forgo the words, not for the first time.

Holding each other close, sure of everything they need to know.


	14. Early Morning Melodies

**A/N:  
><strong>

I hope you love it. I came up with it on the spot because the chapter originally planned for today magically turned itself into an almost 2000word one-shot. It's called 'Unexpected'. Check it out if you like. I have a lot of ideas for a second chapter to 'Unexpected', that's the main reason I did not place it in this collection in the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Early Morning Melodies<strong>

Never had Kurt thought he would be sitting here, next to his boyfriend, singing him too sleep. Least of all he had thought he would do so with old nursery rhymes Blaine never had heard before, and Kurt not for years now. Not once ever since his mother had passed away.

The sleep is deep, wrapped in each other's arms, and they wake up early the next morning, happy.

After they have had some coffee they decide to go for a walk.

There has been a heavy rainfall in the night, and the air they step into is clear and cold.

With the first sunlight breaking through the clouds the pavements glitter, and a slight mist begins to rise with the temperature.

Blaine is humming.

It takes Kurt a moment to recognize the tune. "Really?" He asks eyebrows rising in amusement and only the slightest amount of suprise, after all this is Blaine.

Their laughter mixes with the brighter growing light, as Blaine spins Kurt around, and then begins to sing, "_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure._"

Blaine's singing, and dorky dancing, is cut off by Kurt capturing Blaine's lips with his own.

He breaks the kiss - hands fisted in Blaine's shirt, holding them close, and Blaine's arms wrapped around him for the same purpose – their lips so close still, they brush against Blaine's with every word, "Gosh, I love you so much."

Blaine leans in for another deep kiss, his hands moving to Kurt's cheeks to angle their heads in a way that deepens the kiss even further and has Kurt moan into Blaine's mouth.

When they detach their lips and Blaine moves to rest their foreheads together, hands still on Kurt's cheeks, fingertips caressing Kurt's features, Kurt lasts moments only before he hungrily leans back in, quite unwilling to lose the touch and taste of them again already. Blaine can feel Kurt smiling into that kiss, and as he feels Kurt pull back again all too soon, he moves with him, keeping their lips attached, smiling just as bright. Blaine allows Kurt to catch his breath but not to break the kiss entirely when he moves to gently gnaw at Kurt's bottom lip a moment later.

Loving the sound of the gasp escaping Kurt's lips, and feeling the shiver running through Kurt as his hands wander form Kurt's face back down his body, coming to rest on Kurt's lower back, heads grow impossibly light, and they eventually have to break the kiss to stay on their feet.

Their hands however stay thoroughly intertwined the whole way back to the house, their sides pressed into each other. Not for reassurance at all, but because Blaine loves to feel the sway of Kurt's body against his when they walk. And because Kurt thinks he will never get enough of the feel of Blaine's head resting against his shoulder.

"Kurt?"

"Mmh?" It is a humming, appreciative sound.

"I love you too. So so much."


	15. Possibilities Building

**A/N:  
><strong>

Just really want someone to do this with *sighs*, someone who would enjoy it as much, and thrive from it as much as I think I would. Full-blooded nerd. And so happy with it. Yes that's me.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Possibilities Building <strong>

It begins in April.

When, they begin, with poetry.

Simple, short, sweet.

Then, more difficult - maybe just less straight forward - longer, intriguing and sometimes confusing. Sure.

They love that it always gives them something to talk about. And not seldom, new ways to say 'I love you.'

No matter what else is going on in their lives, they have this to share.

They had not started it because they thought it would make each other, them, happier. But it is one of their best moments as a couple, when they realize, it so does.

They find out, purely by luck - if you don't want to call it accident - from the love they carry for each other, when one day passing in the hallways between classes Kurt looks incredibly sad and Blaine to make him smile – because it is the one thing he can think of – quotes a line to Kurt from a poem they had read together the night before. "_Earth's the right place for love: I don't know where it's likely to go better._"

After that, somehow they move on to short stories. Wondering what new possibilities lie in them just waiting to be found, and found out.

And two months later they have read the first novel out loud to each other.

They take time, make time, for each other in that way, every single day now.

Sometimes on the phone, through video chats, and both boys' favorite whenever anyhow possible, face to face. Well, mostly back to chest actually, with, most of the time, the boys either lying down together, spooning, or sitting one wrapped tightly in the other's arms. The roles of reader and listener changing every night, sometimes within the evening.

Tonight it is Kurt's turn to continue where they left off last time in Sylvia Plath's _'The Bell Jar'_; picked originally purely for its setting, New York.

It's not just novels now though. They still read all other kinds of writing to each other too, depending on moods, needs, on how days went.

They both love to be the listener, both love to be the reader. Each coming with its own inviting set of opportunities.

Sitting on his bed, holding Blaine wrapped tightly in his arms, Kurt realizes he never knew before they started this, over four months ago now, how many different ways there are to hold somebody you love.

Today his embrace is firm and reassuring, and Blaine's need to curl up and bury himself in Kurt's warm chest, right side resting against it, overwhelming.

Blaine is listening intently to the comforting sound of the thumping of Kurt's heart, loving when Kurt begins to read the first sentence and he can now too hear and feel Kurt's voice along with his heartbeat; the humming gentle sounds sending vibrations through Kurt's chest that Blaine soaks up eagerly. Tonight, so much comfort to be found in drowning himself out a little that way. It hasn't been an easy day. Then, they hardly ever are. All the more meaningful are the nights.

With Blaine staying over, Kurt knows they won't stop reading anytime soon. Maybe Blaine will move them into a lying position later. Insisting on wrapping Kurt in his arms, longing to give back; maybe face to face, maybe Kurt's back cradled in the warmth of Blaine's chest; Blaine whispering a poem he has learned by heart, so there is no book between them, into Kurt's ear. With them, words of love, as they both slip into dreams together. Evenings tend to go that way a lot lately.

They both love the feel of the laughs, and chuckles and excited shivers that run through their bodies, and feel so much more intense, holding each other so close.

They love the anticipation, the excitement that builds with every new sentence, each new verse beginning.

* * *

><p>AN: _Addie117_, several shout outs in here for you, as I am sure you have noticed. I hope you enjoyed them all. Love U!


	16. Glow

A/N: Enjoy. Let me know if you think I should for some reason go up with the rating to M. For now, I don't think so. You?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Glow<strong>

It is not the afterglow that Blaine sees in Kurt's face. He knows that much.

So he keeps studying his boyfriend's features. Propped up on one elbow, lying on his right side, and half hovering over Kurt, who is – eyes closed – still concentrating on evening out his breathing, Blaine yet has to figure it out.

Kurt catches him staring, studying, as he opens his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine finds himself asking, not sure why exactly.

Kurt answers with a question of his own, which makes Blaine's mind only more insistent on looking for an answer, "Is everything alright?"

"I just really would like to know, Love, how you are," Blaine replies smiling softly, and moving to hover completely over Kurt, an elbow propped on each side of Kurt's head. Then all of Blaine's weight coming to rest on his left arm, as his right hand brushes Kurt's hair out of his eyes, and gently traces circles into Kurt's left cheek.

Kurt breaks the eye contact for a moment as he closes his, leans up and kisses Blaine, gently.

His voice is serious, the smile on his lips soft, and Blaine can still make out that glow he cannot place when Kurt says, "I just had sex with the person I love. I am wonderful. And gosh, please tell me you are too."

"I am." The answer is instantaneous. "Is it really me that makes you as happy as you look?"

"Blaine," Kurt gasps, pulling Blaine down onto himself, into his arms, Blaine's head coming to rest on Kurt's bare chest, "You are right, it isn't you," and Kurt can feel Blaine grow far too still in his arms for the moment before he adds, "it is us that makes me so happy."

Blaine lifts his head lightly connecting eyes with Kurt in a questioning gaze.

Kurt, begins to run his right hand through Blaine's loose curls as he goes on, "Sometimes it is still enough for you to walk out of that door, not even to leave the house, maybe just to get a drink, some juice, chocolate, whatever, but nevertheless enough for me to feel less sure again of who I am, more lost."

"Baby, why?" Blaine asks, snuggling deeper into Kurt's embrace.

"It is so easy to forget that you are wanted for who you are. But when you are with me, and I am with you, when we hold each other close, like now, or make love, just like a moment ago, it is not just that I can _forget_ the doubt, there _is none_. With your love, our love, the room for doubt in me is taken, occupied. And, I want you always here, with me. I wish you could always be right with me."

"You have this glow about you just now. It takes my breath away."

Kurt smiles as he, leaning down a little so his lips are right next to Blaine's left ear, whispers, "That is us. Traces of you still mingling with traces of me. I can see it in you too, that more of you, of us, somehow just there, for a little while longer. I can see it pooling in your eyes too, sometimes, after an especially passionate kiss." Kurt moves back a little, connecting their gazes, "There is that bright colour to them then, that is only ever there when you are really happy. Like now. "

"Do you think we could make that permanent if I chain myself to you," Blaine half jokes, or maybe not really at all.

"Kinky," Kurt replies with a small laugh. Then adds, "I think the only thing you will make permanent that way is going to be the ban my dad will put on you, to never see me again."

"Good thing then I do not actually have any handcuffs or chains on me."

"I still have my old Dalton ties around. Just saying," the grin on Kurt's face unmistakably wicked.

Blaine captures Kurt's lips with a groan, that is almost a growl, "Tease."

"Only for you," Kurt replies cheekily, kissing right back.


	17. Two Three

**A/N:**

Okay, so, I appear to be a guilt smut writer. NO WAIT, let me explain. Please? Pretty Pretty Please?

SO,...

...I wrote a story today, 'Trembling Deep', where I put the poor guys through so much, that now, all my mind allows for, is a chapter for Shots Of Love in which I create a situation that allows them to come, hard, and apparently until the water runs cold.

My mind, I am still waiting for the day it all clicks into place and I don't have to wonder anymore what is going on in there. Yeah, right, like that's ever going to...

I guess now I really have to move the rating up. Not the original plan, but hey, plans, right, completely overrated. Also, I guess, when one, and by one I obviously mean me, is Klaine obsessed enough to write a oneshot a day, it is really only a question of time (in my case apparently 17 days) until the ever underlying sexual tension gets to be too much and wants out.

Freaking long A/N. What is my mind up to?

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Two Three<br>**

As Kurt throws his head back, Blaine smiles, lips parted, panting, and slowly traces his left hand over the expanse of Kurts long neck as he - moving the shirt slightly out of the way - kisses along Kurt's right collarbone, which has Kurt moaning.

Blaine slows the grinding motion of his hips, asking Kurt to follow his lead, by gently resting his palms on Kurts slightly exposed hips, Kurt for once not wearing anything skintight, both in sweatpants on a date night spontaneously spend at Kurt's when everyone else announced they would, too spontaneously, be gone for the evening.

They still have two hours alone, at least, maybe even more. And so they are sitting on the living room couch, the movie playing long forgotten, Blaine resting in between Kurts legs, Kurts head thrown to rest against the back of the couch.

Blaine draws himself closer into Kurt and buries his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, breathing heavy as the drawn out, hard thrusts bring them closer to the edge, together. Blaine can hear it in the way Kurts breaths are turning into gasping panting, and Kurt in a longing motion, hands on Blaine's ass, draws Blaine down yet harder against himself.

"Don't stop. Oh please don't stop now," Kurt is panting into Blain's ear, with the next thrust, as Blaine lifts his head of Kurt's shoulder and draws him into a deep kiss.

"Would not dream of it," Blaine is panting himself, "I'm not passing up on an excuse as good as you making me come in my pants to spend the rest of our date night in the shower, until the hot water runs out and I have made you come at least two more times, without our clothes in the way."

"Three," Kurt almost screams thrusting up particularly hard into Blaine. And Blaine would most definitly throw him a quizzical gaze if he wasn't so wonderfully occupied right now.

Blaine groans with the new level of pleasure that creates, stilling completely, silently begging for Kurt to do this again before he almost shouts, "Again, Kurt, please, gosh, please. More."

And as Kurt pushes Blaine over the edge first, with two more hard thrusts, then drawing Blaine one more time harsh down against himself, he follows him, and both are gasping for air for the second before Blaine initiates a kiss that turns deep fast, while they ride out their orgasms together, the renewed grinding motion much gentler now.

Then Kurt moving his mouth right next to Blaines ear once more breathes out seductively, "I'm going to make you come three more times, at least, before the water runs cold."

And then Kurt finds himself scooped up in Blaine's arms, Kurt kissing along Blaine's neck as he is caried up the stairs.

"We so should stay in more often," Blaine says with a moan and a smile.

"We so should," Kurt replies between kisses.


	18. Senses

**A/N: **

**This chapter is for all of you who reading this feel in need of love. I hope you can take some with you from this imagery.  
><strong>

What you feel matters.

Don't ever forget that.

Feel free to talk to me if you need someone to remind you.

Love, M

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Senses<strong>

Kurt and Blaine are both a little tipsy.

They had been curious about the taste of wine for a while now, so today, this Friday, they had asked Carole and Burt if it would be okay to share a bottle with them, "Just to try," Kurt had told them shyly.

xxxx

The dinner has been over for maybe twenty minutes now, and Blaine and Kurt have gone up to Kurt's room, feeling and enjoying the slight rush, after just about a glass each.

"Did you like it?" Blaine asks first, as they settle down on Kurt's bed, cuddling.

"I think so, I can certainly feel the buzz. The taste was okay too. You?"

"Yeah. I think I like it better than beer."

"Me too," Kurt smiles up at Blaine out of his comfortable daze.

xxxx

They have brushed teeth, washed faces and changed into their PJ bottoms and are cuddling on the bed again, Kurt loving the feel of Blaine's chest rising and falling with every breath, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's bare chest, gently running a hand along Blaine's left side, feeling all of Blaine so clear, loving the sound of his heartbeat, when Blaine feels something wet hit his stomach.

"Kurt?" And the sight alone of the silent tears running across Kurt's features, eyes closed and face in an expression unreadable, has Blaine's eyes water too, and as Blaine sits up a little, pulling Kurt into his arms, who holds on tight and shifts effortlessly with Blaine into the new position, Blaine feels a tear slipping down his own cheek, and falling from the edge of his chin, after lingering there for a brief moment, into Kurt's hair.

"Just feeling really tired," Kurt whispers after a while, in time more tears rolling down both boys' cheeks.

"A long week, I know," Blaine replies in his softest, most soothing voice.

They both lie back down, together, single tears still slipping down cheeks once in a while.

Sadness, but love too, slightly mingling with exhaustion somehow, running deep, a part of them, neither trying to force happiness, neither trying to make things sound or feel any different from what they are, what they do to either of them, in that moment, here, together, tonight. That alone feels special, and liberating.

Being allowed to just feel, being loved for it.

Not being judged, not being told it is going to be all alright - because that is what we are supposed to think.

Things don't always turn out that way, as they are supposed to. And neither do feelings.

Kurt and Blaine know it to be the expression of love, of outright, unreserved love, when tears keep coming freely, and hands, fingertips, lips keep caressing lovingly, until they both fall asleep wrapped securely in the arms of the person they love.


	19. Counter Measures or Another Kiss

**A/N: **I hope you like it. Only two more days till the next Glee Tuesday. Feedback would be sweet to keep my spirits till then in that ominous place that I have others heard call up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Counter Measures or Another Kiss<br>**

Lying on Kurt's bed Kurt and Blaine are simply kissing, and it is not like they have not done more yet. But to Blaine it is still "…the best feeling I know."

"Mmh?" Kurt begins to hum in question, his lips already on Blaine's again, then almost squeaks out a similar sound, lips still against Blaine's, when Blaine pokes him into his side with his right pointer finger.

As he pulls Kurt, who is lying on his left side on the bed, facing Blaine who is lying on his right, deep into his arms, in part to make up for the undignified poking, he says softly, "I mean it." Kissing along Kurt's neckline he adds, "You and me, kissing you, holding you, like now, it is the best feeling I have ever known. "

Kurt pulls his head back a little and takes Blaine's cheeks in both his hands, while Blaine's arms are both wrapped around Kurt's waist holding him close.

Kurt, looking into Blaine's bright eyes, smiles.

And with the smile a look is spreading on his face that Blaine recognizes as the happiness, the hope, adoration, and the beginnings of love, now full blown, he first ever saw while singing a Katy Perry song to a boy he knew nothing more of then a first name.

"Blaine?"

"Sorry, just zoned out a little," Blaine replies with a shy, loving, almost bashful laugh Kurt thinks he does not get to hear nearly often enough.

"Did not look like that." Kurt teases lightly, "It is okay to get lost in the gorgeousness that are my eyes, you know." Kurt puts on his best straight face, which quickly breaks as Blaine launches himself at Kurt.

The next eight minutes they are both lost to the world, as Blaine first does not ease in the least on the tickling - even with Kurt begging playfully and unable to not burst into ever new fits of laughter at Blaine's touch - and then, a few minutes into it, Kurt decides that offense is the best defense and begins to tickle back.

They are both still in giggles, out of breath and panting hard when there is a knock on the door and Kurt pants out, "Come in," pushing himself up a little on his elbows.

Finn stumbles into the room but hearing the wracked breathing only throws them half a glance before he is back out the door, mumbling "Sorry," a couple of times.

"Finn. FINN! We are fully clothed if you haven't…," Kurt slumps back down into a lying position, "I give up."

"I thought I'd get you there," Blaine smirks wide then winks.

Kurt smirking back replies swiftly, "You wish. I meant Finn and his, whatever it is. Attitude problem, maybe?"

Blaine running his right hand lovingly through Kurt's hair says with a smile, "We will just have to immunize him."

"How so?" Kurt asks putting on his best fake, totally over the top, innocent because utterly clueless face.

"How about regularly making out in any room that we know Finn is bound to walk into?" Blaine says with a wink and an almost vicious and certainly very keen expression.

Kurt, one eyebrow cocked, in one swift movement pulls Blaine flush against himself, Blaine able to feel Kurt's lips brush against his with every syllable, "Like in the kitchen, right before dinner?"

"Like in the kitchen, and the living room, and your dad's garage and the hallway and…" and Blaine is cut off by Kurt drowning the rest of the speech and Blaine's thoughts in the depth of another kiss.


	20. I Love You?

**A/N: **

Inspired by a moment created by **TecNicolorkrystal** in her story "Because Scars Never Leave".

I really loved writing this. After yesterday having to fight hard to get something happy written, the writing today came wonderfully easy.

It would be amazing to hear what you think about it. Kurt always seemed kind of down about where he is from so I thought I use it in here and put a positive spin on it, well, I tried to, as I do. I hope it works. What do you think?

On a similar note: Thank you to everyone reviewing this story, it keeps me writing with much more joy. And joy makes often for much better stories. Thank you for helping me become a better writer with every day and every new one-shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: I love you?<strong>

They are both lying on their stomachs on Kurt's bed, facing each other. Eyes locked, smiling.

Kurt's left hand is splayed between them on the mattress, a little lower than eye-level.

Blaine brings up his right, and allows his fingertips to wander gently over the smooth skin on the back of Kurt's hand .

"Feels nice," Kurt says through his smile. The sound is slightly muffled with the right side of his face resting on the mattress.

"I love you," Blaine replies, like it is the simplest thing in existence, to love someone as completely as he loves Kurt.

And there it is again that pause before Kurt answers, "I love you, too."

On the phone, that is where Blaine first noticed it, some days ago, the pause, before the reply.

"Why do you do that?"

Kurt perks up, eyes a little wider than before, when, both of them otherwise not having moved an inch, he asks, "What do you mean?"

"You, I, you….Why…why do you pause before saying it back. I never notice you hesitating when you say it first."

"You mean, I love you?"

"Yes," Blaine still calm and more curious than upset, if Kurt is reading the tone in that one word right – which is not an easy thing to do - runs the fingers of his right hand through Kurt's hair.

Kurt leans up into the touch, and then brings his left to guide Blaine's right to his cheek, and holds it there with his own, tilting his head a little, so he is leaning deeper still into the touch. "I love you so much, and that is the most natural thing to me, to feel, to say. Sometimes I even have to stop myself from blurting it out. But when you say it to me, tell me how you feel about, for me, sometimes so out of the blue, my heart jumps still, and I need a moment to calm down enough to say it back, without it being a squeak or squeal. And sometimes it too just takes a moment to realize I'm not dreaming."

Blaine places a quick kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose as Kurt talks on, not wanting to cut off his speech.

"I had dreamed of you saying it to me for a long time before you ever did, and then hearing it was such a shock. In a good way. Just so overwhelming. And sometimes I still get overwhelmed by you saying it with that look on your face, like nothing else in the universe matters right then, no one else but me...but us, and how we feel for each other."

"Dreams? How did you usually respond in them?"

Kurt, smiles and blushes, "I usually did, okay well, _do,_ every time grab your face or your shirt," Kurt's fingertips come to trace along Blaine's cheeks, then along the collar of his shirt, before wandering up to trace gently along Blaine's lips, "pull you really close and…and kiss you."

Blaine moves in and connects their lips with the next breath, which Kurt lets out in a contented moan half swallowed by Blaine deepening the kiss.

They kiss soft and slow, lovingly, for minutes, before not breaking apart exactly at all, but simply disconnecting their lips, by resting their foreheads together, the rest of their bodies staying pressed flush against each other, firmly intertwined where possible.

Kurt whispers, "And because I can't kiss you like that wherever we are, wherever we go, whenever you say those words…"

"I love you," Blaine whispers and Kurt replies with a broad smile and a peck on Blaine's lips before talking on, "Yeah, those…and I love you too…and because of that, I sometimes just need that pause. I guess it has become a habit."

"Thank you."

"For…?"

"For explaining it to me. Thank you. I had worried it might be something bad."

"Like me not loving you as much as you love me," Kurt says looking a little sad, maybe hurt.

"Hey," Blaine moves to cup Kurt's left cheek again, "I did not mean it like that. I was so scared of losing you, I am so scared of losing you. Some days more than others. And on those I sometimes turn things into signs, and that is not okay, and I should have known better."

"I love you. Love you so much. I know, sometimes it's hard to think it to be true, that we found each other. In Ohio."

Blaine snorts, then they both start laughing, foreheads resting together still.

"You know, I always thought I would hate it, all my life, telling people I'm from…Ohio," Kurt says rolling his eyes at it, even now.

"Not anymore?" Blaine asks.

"Not anymore," Kurt chimes in happily, shaking his head a little before talking on, "now that I can tell them this is where we found each other."

"No one will believe us. At dinner parties 20 years from now, when we are asked to tell how and where we met, no one will believe us," Blaine says smiling wide.

"Yeah, no one will believe us," Kurt replies matching Blaine's smile.

And then they are kissing again.

In Ohio.

* * *

><p>AN:

Anyone thinking I might have listened to "We Found Love" too often already? Yeah. Me too. *wink* Some good old Techno beats, takes me right back to Queer As Folk. Remember Babylon, and The Gang: Emmett, Ted, Brian, Justin, Michael, Ben, Debbie, Vic, Melanie, Lindsey, and those, all those wonderful other people. EMMETT though, Emmett Honeycutt. SO AWESOME, SO TOTALLY AWESOME!

WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE UUUOOOOOHOHOHHOHOH! *yes, I am singing again* Oh yeah, wait I haven't done that in this fic yet, well, I do that from time to time. *wink* All the time, in my shower.


	21. Sweat

**Shots Of Love: Sweat**

Blaine wakes up in a sweat, his body moving into a sitting position on reflex, because breathing is just really essential as a human, and right now lying down definitely not feeling possible.

Sometimes it helps, a new, different position, today, it makes everything just feel tighter, and him, dizzy.

He sits hunched half over, wringing with himself for air, when suddenly he feels arms wrapped tight around him, and turning his head to the left, which takes more effort than it should, finds Kurt's eyes.

Even in the dark of the room, draped in night, they are easily made out.

"Breathe, Babe. Just concentrate on breathing. I got you."

And with that Blaine gives up all efforts to hold himself in any position and slumps into Kurt's arms.

For a brief instant it again only makes everything feel harder, especially breathing. And Kurt feels it tearing at him, the pained whimper that escapes Blaine's lips.

When Blaine picks up on Kurt's heart beating, steady right under his ear, Blaine's lungs seem to give way and allow air back into his system.

Kurt has held Blaine like that many times in the last weeks. Ever since an ill timed confrontation with Finn, that left Blaine in tears brought back the nightmares.

It is hard to hate Finn for it, any of it. He had not known his words would have such an effect on Blaine.

They have talked, Kurt and Blaine, and agreed that they are sick of the hate and what it has done to them already, and how they much rather want to focus on their love on being able to be there for each other, than their anger.

They talk, quite a bit actually about their pasts, but more about their future, together.

A future, their future, one future, together, it is so easy to imagine that it hurts so much less, all that which is so hard to forget.

But then there are people who remind, trigger, openly, senselessly hate. There is no escaping that, for a big part. Though now, whenever it happens they have someone to turn to, and that alone makes a world of a difference.

It had been hard, to ask for each other's love to be shown, for reassurance, in the beginning. It often, still is. And then there are moments like this one, in which nothing comes, not easy but, more naturally, than moving closer, holding each other close, in any way they can.

Blaine lying in his arms, Kurt waits for the moment he will know without a doubt that Blaine is doing better. It comes when in a to Kurt tell tale sign, Blaine tilts his head just so that his face is buried further in Kurt's chest, and he can breathe in Kurt, and nothing but Kurt.

Kurt waits a couple of more minutes, caresses the hair in the nap of Blaine's neck with gentle touches of his fingertips, which has Blaine's breathing relax even further, his whole body. Kurt can feel it.

When Kurt presses a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead there is a tiny sob, and Kurt feels some tears hit his shirt. "I hate this. I so hate this," Kurt hears Blaine whisper accompanied by sniffling sounds.

"Me too, Love," Kurt replies, gently running his left hand through Blaine's sweaty curls.

Laying them down, Kurt wraps the both of them back into the blankets. They stay like this for neither knows how long, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt to hold him close, Kurt running his hands through Blaine's curls over and over in a never ending fluent motion. Then scooting away a little, despite Blaine's weak protests, he is still so exhausted, leaving Blaine wrapped tightly in the blankets, Kurt silently walks over to his bathroom.

Blaine hears the water run and then Kurt is back, sitting down, on top of the blankets, Blaine's head coming to rest in Kurt's lap.

A cool, moist washcloth is tracing along his forehead, neck, the outlines of his face.

"Close your eyes," Kurt whispers. And then the sting is taken from them too, and replaced with Kurt's loving touch.

Blaine can feel his airways really giving way again now, and he takes a deep breath, stuttering and catching in his throat this time only in a pleasant way when Kurt leans down presses a kiss each onto Blaine's still closed eyes.

Blaine opens his eyes a moment later to find Kurt looking directly down into them, adoringly.

Blaine reaches up, and resting his hands behind Kurt's neck pulls him down further. Resting their foreheads together Blaine lets out a breathy, shaky, little laugh.

And as Kurt lies back down under the blankets with Blaine and his head comes to rest on Blaine's chest Kurt hears a steady relaxed thumping and then Blaine, "I'm so lucky."

Blaine loves the sound of Kurt humming in agreement guiding him back to sleep.


	22. LOVE Letters

**A/N:**

I guess this could now very well be read as a companion piece to 'To Speak Of Love', although I started writing this days ago, long before 'To Speak Of Love' made itself a place in my mind.

Should the reviewer who signed with **_Dani_** on 'To Speak Of Love' read this, since I have no other way of answering you: Thank you so SO much for your loving review, I am so glad to hear you enjoyed my writing so much. Your kind words are appreciated deeply.

I hope all you my lovely readers and reviewers will enjoy this new one-shot. I am grateful, so grateful for all the feedback you offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: LOVE Letters<strong>

Blaine's hand traces over the stamp on the envelope as he waits for Kurt to show up at his place.

It has been almost twenty-eight minutes since he called Kurt, so he should be here any second now.

Blaine leaves the envelope on his bedcovers, descends the staircase and is walking towards the main entrance of the house when the doorbell rings.

Blaine almost runs the last couple of steps to the door.

At first sight Kurt flings himself into Blaine's arms and effectively knocks the breath out of his chest.

"You got my letter. That is amazing."

Kurt can feel Blaine's body moving under his touch with his boyfriend's quiet, content chuckling, "What is amazing is that you wrote me a love letter and sent it to me."

"Where is it?" Kurt asks eyes wide, taking half a step back and already searching Blaine's form for any sign of the paper he had held in his own hands only days ago, the ink gracing it still wet then where he had signed his name.

"You act like you have never seen it before," Blaine lets out a warm laugh with the words.

"Not with the stamp on it and everything," Kurt pouts his eyes still smiling bright.

Blaine kisses Kurt deep, "You know I can never ever resist that pout."

Blaine interlaces his left hand with Kurt's right and leads him up the stairs to his bedroom.

When they enter the room, Kurt sees it instantly, and turns to look at Blaine, only to find Blaine's eyes locked on his face lovingly. Blaine moves to gently cup Kurt's left cheek with his free hand and whispers, "To have you in my life, it amazes me every day. The wonder you are."

Kurt smiles back almost shyly, eyes drifting back to the letter lying unopened on Blaine's bed as Blaine's hand drifts from his cheek down Kurt's left arm, until palms meet and fingers come to caressingly entangle.

"Do you still…I mean, would you still like me to read it out to you?"

"I would still love that. Yes," Blaine replies leading Kurt over to his bed.

As they move onto the bed and Kurt curls up in Blaine's arms, Kurt insists on Blaine opening the letter, while he gets comfortable, moving between Blaine's legs until he is resting against Blaine's chest with his right side.

Kurt's ear, over Blaine's heart, listening to the steady beat that fills Kurt's insides with an excited tingle and the same warmth that he feels radiating from Blaine's body, he wonders if…hopes this will never stop being his response to Blaine being so wonderfully near.

Kurt, eyes closed, hears the ripping of the paper, then opening his eyes again he sees Blaine gazing with wonder at him.

"And here I was thinking the letter would have your full attention as soon as it is open," Kurt quips.

There is an adoring glint in Blaine's eyes, "You called me _My Love_?"

And Kurt wonders why on earth he blushes at this, but he can feel the heat in his cheeks as he does, and, "Yes. Yes I did, I do, because, that is what you are, to me, more than anything."

Blaine lets go of the letter and takes Kurt's face into both of his hands before he tilts his head down, rests their foreheads together and then moves to kiss his boyfriend deep.

Separating, both panting lightly, Blaine almost splutters out, "I love you so much."

And for some reason it makes Kurt only blush in a deeper shade of red, and has him cast his eyes down. They find the letter, and Kurt moves to pick it up of the covers.

Blaine is running his right hand through Kurt's hair, and has his left resting gently on his lower back, Kurt still deep in Blaine's embrace when Kurt asks "Do you…Should I…"

Placing a kiss to Kurt's forehead, Blaine whispers softly, "Yes. Please."

With a glance up Kurt sees that Blaine has closed his eyes and is with a smile on his lips waiting to hear Kurt's voice fill the room; waiting, to hear Kurt's words.

'_**To My Love, Blaine,'**_

'_**I know the word is made up of just four letters, and that does not seem like a whole lot of space, in a mind or on a page, to hold meaning.**_

_**What I feel, is so vast, I always find myself wishing there was more, a bigger word, a way, to give a clearer idea.**_

_**So I went and looked them up, synonyms for love. And here is what I found, mixed with what I carry in my core for you:  
><strong>_

_**I adore you, cherish you, hold you dear.**_

_**I treasure you, being fond of you doesn't even come near,**_

_**To how I, what I, feel for you.**_

_**I care for you, desire you,**_

_**Yes,**_

_**That paints a picture much more clear.**_

_**The pages tell me that like comes close to love.**_

_**Well, let me tell you, it is far, far off the mark, from how I, what I, I feel for you.**_

_**My Blaine. My Love.**_

_**I Love You Blaine. **_

_**YOURS, Kurt**_

And as Blaine reopens his eyes and glances down at the paper he sees the signature, smudged with the salt water of the tears he first thinks Kurt must have been crying, silently, while reading.

But as he moves a hand to gently wipe the tears of Kurt's cheeks he finds them dry.

Finding Kurt's eyes, looking adoringly up at him, his fingertips tracing Kurt's lips, find them in a loving smile, then they part, "Tears, Love?"

"Happy tears," Blaine breathes out against Kurt's skin, as Kurt's lips trace the tracks of tears down Blaine's face to his lips. The kiss they share tasting of them, and salt. The gentle warmth they feel, through and through, vast.

Love.


	23. Every Day

**A/N: **Really short today. And I hope you think really sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Every Day<strong>

It is the first time they wake up together, and Kurt is about to panic, but then Blaine stirring simply pulls Kurt back deep into their shared warmth under the covers, and something about Blaine's touch just does it.

There is that all encompassing calm.

When Kurt wakes up again Blaine is already fully awake and propped up on one arm watching Kurt.

He beats Kurt in the run to his hair – which Kurt fears to be a mess – and runs a hand lovingly through it, "You are gorgeous."

Kurt, this time does not even think to think about morning breath or wrinkled PJs or hairs out of place, as they both at the same time move in for a kiss.

"I want to start every day like this."


	24. Understand

**A/N: **I like this. I really like it. Is it…does it…? I don't know what I could ask you when it comes to this chapter, just, just let you know that…I like it. The mix of sad and there…for each other…, in all of it. Because being able to be there, and wanting to be there with and for each other, even when sad and vulnerable, that is the mark of real love, I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Understand<strong>

It is just another late morning. Just another day really, and those, well, happen, all the time.

The shift between days seemingly effortless, almost all our lives. The chime of a clock, maybe a reminder of the constant change.

But today is not a day like any other.

This, it does not happen every day. In fact, it has only happened a couple of times so far and always brought a little awkwardness with it, a little more fear, on some days too, and a lot of holding each other, in often not completely comfortable silences. Overwhelming, the feel of uncertainty clinging to everything.

But it has been months since it happened the last time, and they have grown and changed so much since, and it shows this morning.

Kurt and Blaine, they talk, all the time. Today, it feels like a special gift to have grown too to understand without talking at all.

Understand with one honest look at each other that, today is one of those rare days again on which they are _both_ feeling especially vulnerable.

It is a late Saturday morning as they step into the Hummel's kitchen. Hearts racing, not from the sweet kiss they just exchanged when Kurt welcomed Blaine at the door for their brunch date, but racing with an ache.

"You don't feel okay," Kurt replies to the way in which Blaine's eyes speak of hurt sitting deep, out of reach. The most painful kind.

Blaine shakes his head sinking his gaze slightly before he stills his own movement and taking Kurt's hands in his looks up at Kurt through his eyelashes, "You don't either."

And Blaine would not need the tear that slips down Kurt's cheek in answer. The trace of well hidden hurt that he, knowing Kurt so well, can still see stirring in Kurt's eyes, is enough, more than enough, any day.

Blaine, looking deep into Kurt's eyes, parts his lips to say something, but Kurt has always been one to think on his feet, "I know there is no need to feel this way, full of hurt and pain and doubt, when I am with you. I just…I can't…"

"…turn it off. I know Kurt, I know, you don't need…"

"…to explain anything either. I know Blaine, I know."

And, both boys find themselves thinking, maybe it is not such a heartbreakingly bad thing, not a devastating thing at all, not anymore, now that they know each other so well, can read each other so well, to feel vulnerable together.

And the smiles that form on lips are sad but there. A start. A sign of comfort. A quiet, unspoken, yet so loud to both boys hearts, display of love.

Their voices are effortlessly layered with such precision in the next words, the kind it usually takes them still at least a couple of runs through a song, when practicing a duet, to achieve, "I'm always…", then Blaine breaks off with a little breathless laugh, that sound half like a happy incredulous sigh, as Kurt finishes and Blaine echoes a moment later their shared loving thought, "…there for you."

And traces of unease and pain are still there in them, after all they are hard to shake most days that they surface so clear in only one of them.

But there is something new too, between them, in them.

Movement, the sense, the idea, the deeply felt hope that they are more than their pasts, even more than the promise they are told they carry in them for futures bright. Because they are all they are together. Are more than just the sum of each other, together.

Their second kiss today is not lingering but lasting, and deep, and has their hearts racing again, for all the right reasons.


	25. In Your Arms

**A/N: **Having fun, yes that's what I was doing writing this. I laughed writing this. Yes I am weird, in an awesome way, Of Course. I write fanfiction, what do you expect.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: In Your Arms<strong>

Kurt is sitting cross-legged on his bed, pen gliding over paper resting with a book on his right knee, when Blaine walks in.

"What are you writing?" Blaine asks gently moving to rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he sits down behind Kurt, arms coming around Kurt's middle in an instinctive move.

"Just excerpting something for school," Kurt answers with a sweet smile when he turns his head to place a kiss to Blaine's cheek before turning back to his work.

Blaine takes once glance at the paper, "Biology?"

"Yeah. Did you know that the uterus is the largest and most powerful muscle in the whole human body? My book says even athlete's arms included," Kurt replies, now writing again.

Blaine traces tenderly the fingertips of his right hand down Kurt's arm, Kurt only wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt.

Kurt shivers at the feel of Blaine's skin on his, "Blaine?", and putting his things aside turns to face his boyfriend.

Blaine's eyes fix instantly on Kurt's as he replies, "I love your arms."

"That is what you took from what I just said?" Kurt asks eyebrow cocked and slight smirk already playing around his lips.

"Was there anything more important in there?" Blaine counters with a smile of his own.

Blaine's arms are wrapped tight around Kurt's waist again in a split second, pulling Kurt closer already.

Placing his palms against Blaine's shoulders, both boys grinning wide now, Kurt roughly pushes Blaine back into the pillows.

Lying on top of Blaine he finally answers, "No, definitely nothing more important in there at all."

It is the last thing leaving his lips before, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Blaine's head, Kurt is leaning down and kissing Blaine hard. Pressing Blaine's curly head deep into the pillows with the force of the still deepening kiss.

It takes not even a second before Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's waist further and, one hand wandering to Kurt's ass, opens his legs to allow Kurt to settle between them, pressing his thighs against Kurt's sides, to stay as close as possible.

Kurt following the obvious invitation presses his whole body flush against Blaine's, all of Blaine deeper into the mattress, hands moving from the mattress into Blaine's hair.

"I love it when you tug at my hair like this," Blaine breathes out between kisses.

Kurt pressing a kiss shaped by a smile against Blaine's neck, hands still buried deep in Blaine's curls, takes a moment to catch his own breath and to reply, "Too bad you have such a gorgeous mind, otherwise your hair would be my favorite thing about you, by far."

Blaine bursts out into laughter below Kurt, and soon Kurt has his face buried in Blaine's chest laughing hard himself.

Tracing his hands in a loving motion along Kurt's arms - now wrapped around Blaine's neck, fingertips gently caressing the curls in the nap of Blaine's neck - Blaine whispers, "I adore you."

* * *

><p>AN: To have someone to be with like that...*sighs*...a dream. Not a fantasy, those I have learned are classified as impossible to come true, so yes, this definitly a dream. SO GONNA HAPPEN ONE DAY. FOR YOU and FOR ME. And until then, well, there is always Klaine.

Love you guys!


	26. Kurt

**A/N: **I don't think I have ever written out of the perspective of one character only – except for my weird rambles for myself, arguments, with myself.

But this fic is here to entertain you and make you happy and for me to grow as a writer, too. So something in my mind was all up for it today. I miss Blaine from this perspective even so he is there all the time, so close. How does this make you feel? I am honestly curious because I never quite get the appeal of this writing a scene from one side. Maybe that is simply the obnoxious control freak in me.

If you can explain it to me _Please do_ in a review or my PM box. Open 24/7.

It would be really amazing to know what you think about this one-shot. I might write the same scene out of Blaine's perspective if you are interested, and to satisfy my oen obessive need for a stronger presence of Blaine in this.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Kurt<strong>

It is almost too much, too close, and yet somehow not enough, never close enough.

The feel of his skin against mine, his embrace so complete while he moves with me, in me.

I find myself, forearms pressed against his back, holding on to his shoulders, trying to pull all of him yet closer into me.

Impossible of course, with how close we already are, faces buried in each other's shoulders, panting heavy into each other's skin. My thighs pressed firmly against his sides. Slightly lifted of the bed holding on to him, to us.

Hips rolling we move slow and deep, and now, 'OH GOSH' he is matching our movements with slow, gentle but firm strokes.

I arch into his touch, throwing my head back into the pillows…and … Do I think it first? Say it first? "Blaine, Love You. Oh my Gosh! BLAINE!"

It does not matter at all, the only thought in me is love, the only thing I feel him, and that tingling blast of heat filling me so completely, as I sore high, feeling his eyes on me, and he follows me almost instantly on the way up, "So Beautiful. Gorgeous. KURT!", and then, down.

My grip already tightens around his shoulders again, he knows how much I hate, how little I like, losing his touch, his warmth, our warmth. Always too quick, no matter how long we just took to read and listen, smell, taste and watch each other grow more complete in our embrace.

"Baby, I'm right here," Blaine whispers as I gasp and groan at the feel I love, of Blaine, no longer joined with me, sinking his weight further into me, the mattress squeaking lightly under us, making us grin and laugh with the still lasting buzz, into each other's hot sweaty skin, tingling all over.

I don't even notice it at first, Blaine reaching for the nightstand, "Prepared this time," he whispers with the kiss into my chest, my heart, as the cool washcloth glides gently between us.

Oversensitive still, we both gasp at the new friction more than the cooling feeling that is only welcome on this hot summer night.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is what happens when I draw inspiration from reading a book on human intimacy. I call this Love.


	27. Blaine

**A/N: **So…Yes…Blaine's turn to tell us how he feels making love to Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Blaine<strong>

The heat radiating from Kurt's whole body and mixing with mine pushes me closer to the edge, even with our movements slow and gentle. I gasp as his hips moving with mine suddenly change direction to work against mine now. I can feel him shudder with pleasure too at this new sensation.

I pant it out rather than say it, into Kurt's shoulder where my head is buried in an attempt to be, feel even closer to him, "I never want this to end."

Unable to see his eyes I am left to wonder if he has heard me at all, when his arms tighten further around me, and suddenly everything feels even hotter, our chests now pressed even tighter against each other. I can feel his heart beating against mine.

Then Kurt slightly changes the angle of his legs, and hips with it, and all I can do is try to keep breathing.

My right hand slowly moves between us, and I feel Kurt shudder and gasp at the touch, so familiar yet every time all new.

As he lifts his head of my shoulder my eyes glide along the beautiful arch of his whole form, "Blaine, Love You. Oh my Gosh! BLAINE!", his legs coming completely around me, heels digging into my ass as I continue to role my hips down into his and stroke him through his orgasm.

My hand stutters as Kurt's whole body pulsing with his bliss sends me too over the edge, "So Beautiful. Gorgeous. KURT!"

I have to smile wide, what he lovingly calls my goofy grin, as Kurt instead of letting go holds on tighter to me, right now not caring in the least about his cum all over my hand and our stomachs.

I am always the one who wants to cuddle, wherever we are, he the one who quickly pulls away in public. But when we are alone, he always holds on so tight, holds me as close as he can, especially when we are naked together, and in his sleep. There is a pang to my chest for a moment, when I wonder, worry, he might be, maybe unconsciously, trying to make up for something. I don't want him to feel that way.

As I gently slip out of him, grab a tissue to clean up the cum on my hand, tie off the condom and throw it away, he does not wince but whine, then pulls me down on top of him again, more moments than minutes later, even before I get so much as the chance to clean us up further.

I allow myself to sink into him. "Baby, I'm right here," I whisper into his skin.

With the slight squeak of the mattress we are both laughing lightly and I feel him smiling into the kiss he places onto my shoulder and return the loving gesture on his neck.

It is usually Kurt who cares about the mess between us more than I do. But I know he, too, more than anything, wants to stay close, badly.

Ever since the first time we spent a whole night in each other's arms after making love, we both want nothing more than our warmth to stay and us to stay wrapped in it and each other for as long as anyhow possible, even on such a hot night in summer.

So I lean as little as I have to to the left to retrieve the wet washcloth I remember now I had placed there from Kurt's nightstand. I had gotten it earlier when Kurt, already totally blissed out from the blowjob I had just given him had directed me to his bathroom cabinet for the condoms and lube.

"Prepared this time," I hum into Kurt's skin with the kiss I place over his heart, still pounding hard, just as is mine, as my hand gently glides along between the plains of our stomachs.

I hear him gasp as I gently clean our skin further with the soft material and know he has heard me too as I look up into the blue.

How could I ever grow tired of setting that spark alight in his eyes.


	28. Pulse

**A/N: **I don't even know how this happened. One moment I had no idea what to write and then my silliness kept on flowing and flowing. I hope it is as entertaining to you reading as it was for me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Pulse <strong>

They are sitting next to each other on the living room couch, both reading, when…

Blaine's eyes begin to wander over the page. He feels himself drawn to the warmth of his boyfriend right next to him. When he looks to his left his eyes immediately find Kurt's lips. _I always want to kiss him, but right now I really want to kiss him_, Blaine thinks putting his book down to his right.

He sees Kurt's lips twitch up in a smile. Not wanting to interrupt Kurt's reading flow, his curiosity still wins, "Why are you smiling?"

"Um, nothing," Kurt replies, blushing a little, but at first not looking up from the page.

Blaine can tell though by the slight change in the way Kurt is holding the book in his hands that he is not reading any more.

"No, please tell me," Blaine says scooting a little closer to Kurt, capturing his eyes and putting on a small pout, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his arms and head, slightly crooked, on them. "Pleeeeeease."

"Okay, okay," Kurt says through his own laugh. "I…I love you."

Blaine knows it is not a question. He also knows that none the less there is an answer, only one. "I love _you._"

"I mean," Kurt begins, briefly turning away to put his own book down on the coffee table in front of them. "I mean, something I just read reminded me of you and it made me think how much I love you, for you. And that made me smile."

"Oh." Blaine says, and Kurt watches Blaine's whole expression change form curiosity into one of adoration.

"Yeah. Oh," Kurt replies looking down at the padding of the couch only to find one of Blaine's hands a moment later finding his, and intertwining them in a lovefilled, tender gesture.

Blaine squeezes lightly and Kurt squeezes back.

They sit like this, holding hands, for several minutes. Both happy.

When Blaine's eyes wander to the coffee table he is reminded what exactly it is that Kurt has been reading. "So, wait," Blaine finds Kurt's eyes, "who am I in your book?"

Kurt's whole face turns into an expression of whimsy as he replies in a mock serious tone, "Oh definitely Dracula. Have you seen his hair? No matter who plays him: So much product. I wonder where he shops."

"Sucker," Blaine replies launching himself at Kurt, instantly beginning to tickle him.

Kurt chokes out between laughter, "Yeah, I know for a fact you have that in common too."

Blaine moves back a little, sitting back on his knees and pressing his left hand in mock outrage flat against his upper chest. "Hhhhaa!" But the twinkle remaining in his eye still gives him away and has Kurt only laughing harder after he has caught his breath a little.

Kurt looking slightly flushed and so adorable in his cheekiness, Blaine knows exactly what he wants to do with that gorgeous boy before him.

Kurt's eyes widen slightly when Blaine with a grin begins to crawl over to him with a hungry look in his eyes.

Kurt gasps when Blaine leans in and moves so close that Kurt can feel Blaine's breath on his skin. Then Blaine's lips are attached to his neck, sucking lightly. Both boys hands still pressed into the couch slowly move to find each other.

Blaine's hands moving to both rest on Kurt's knees, his left gently running up and down Kurt' inner right upper thigh. Kurt's left fists in Blaine's shirt, holding him close, letting him know he is _so _okay with the way Blaine is occupying his lips and _- Uhrgh, there is a flick of his - _tongue, right now.

Kurt's right hand comes to gently rest against Blaine's neck. Kurt can feel Blaine's pulse and his own heart speeding up. Judging by the beat Kurt feels against his fingertips Blaine's heart must be racing as much as his own. Kurt not wanting this to stop anytime soon applies light pressure in encouragement.

Kurt feels Blaine scrape his teeth teasingly along his skin. Blaine can hear Kurt's gasp and half suppressed moan. He repeats the motion, knowing from experience this touch drives Kurt crazy.

The moan is full blown this time.

"Play fair," Kurt manages, somehow, to say.

Blaine with a quick lick of the tip of his tongue, tasting Kurt's slightly salty skin chuckles lightly in response.

Lips still so close they are brushing against the skin of Kurt's neck, Blaine breathes out, "Hey I'm a bloodsucker from who knows when, I don't know fair anymore."

Grabbing Blaine's face with both his hands Kurt draws Blaine into a passionate kiss.

It only takes one swift move from Kurt and Blaine finds himself pressed into the couch.

"I still don't know how you do that," Blaine gasps.

"What?"

"Move so fast."

Kurt leans down, so his lips are brushing against Blaine's ear when he whispers, "Ninja skills."

Just like that Blaine is the one moaning.

Kurt cannot help the smirk, "And I haven't even touched you yet."

"Plea…," Blaine brings out, then Kurt's lips are back on his.


	29. Not Chemistry

**A/N: **After numerous one-shots I finally got them out of Kurt's bed and of his couch. Now they seem to be stuck in his backyard though. One day ONE DAY they are going to breach those walls I build around them…*fly my pretties fly* Yes, I had too much caffeine today, in fact I a drinking coffee as I write. And that so late at night where I am in this world. *Shakes head at herself, like so often. Very very often*

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Not Chemistry <strong>

It is a biology project.

"It's not just a biology project," Kurt fixes Blaine with a scolding look as they stand in Kurt's backyard.

Blaine is holding a shovel but Kurt insists on using his hands. "It is much gentler. I don't want to cause any damage."

"I never thought I'd see the day Kurt Hummel willingly uses his bare hands to dig in the dirt," Blaine says smirking.

"It's earth, not dirt," Kurt replies in a soft tone kneeling down. He gently places the seedling he had been holding down on the grass next to himself.

Kurt begins to slowly dig a small hole, then removes a couple of sticks and small stones from it, "And…I used to plant flowers all the time when I was a kid. Trees too."

"So that is how you know what to do?" Blaine asks, kneeling down next to Kurt.

The smirk has long disappeared from Blaine's face as he reaches over and pushes a strand of hair that has fallen into Kurt's eyes out of them and tugs it behind his ear. With all the product in it, people usually can't tell. Blaine smiles at the thought of being one of the few people who actually know how long Kurt's hair is getting.

They had gotten up together this morning, it is the weekend, a weekend they plan to spend together at Kurt's house, so neither has bothered to put anything into their hair. Blaine loves to see Kurt like this. Those walls do not come down for just anyone and Blaine knows to appreciate the trust it shows.

He leans over and places a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "I didn't mean to mock you earlier, Baby." The look accompanying the statement is honest and apologetic, and Kurt is smiling softly when Blaine moves back and their eyes connect.

"I know," is all Kurt says as he continues to mold the hole so it is deep and wide enough. "We don't want to damage the root system of the seedling," he explains patiently to Blaine.

"You have to hold the seedling by the base of the stem so you don't damage it," Kurt instructs Blaine.

Blaine keeps hold of the small plant as Kurt gently fills the hole once again with earth.

As they are all done and get back on their feet Kurt points over to an apple tree, only just beginning to bloom in places "It will be in full bloom in early May. They are braeburns. Well, they will be, in the fall."

"Why braburn?" Blaine finds Kurt's smile looking back over from the tree to his boyfriend, but it looks pain filled now, not soft anymore either, but hesitant. Blaine whispers, "You don't have to tell me, Love," as his left hand finds Kurt's right – still covered in part in earth – and intertwines their fingers thoroughly, squeezing gently when their palms are settled comfortably against each other.

"No, I…I want to, it's just…my Dad knows, and no one else has ever asked before," seeing the doubt flame up in Blaine's eyes, the fear he might have done something wrong Kurt is quick to add, "No, no it's a good thing…a great thing really. That you ask, I mean. I want to share things like this with you. It's the one thing I kept from our old house, well that and…"

"…your mom's dresser."

"Yeah," Kurt says resting his head on Blaine's left shoulder.

Kurt takes a deep breath, then, "I insisted we unearth it and bring the apple tree with us. My…my mom planted it for me when she knew she would not live to see me grow up."

Blaine hears the sniffle and then feels the first tears hit his shirt and neck.

Blaine turns to wrap his arms around Kurt completely, Kurt fisting his hands in Blaine's dark blue shirt and burying his face in Blaine's chest. Blaine feels more silent tears sink into the fabric covering his chest.

It takes a couple of minutes before Kurt speaks again, "Braeburn is in full bloom in early May, and," Kurt is sniffling again, "her birthday is the 2nd. She wanted me to have something to remember her by, something beautiful and alive." Kurt almost chokes on the last word.

Blaine's unwavering embrace, one hand soothingly running through Kurt's hair, turns the silence, Kurt often dreads so much when the memories come, into a comforting quiet.

It is a time to catch his breath and collect his thoughts and when Kurt looks up from Blaine's chest again Blaine's right hand, that had been running through his boyfriend's hair steadily, comes to rest on Kurt's tearstained cheek, thumb gently tracing along Kurt's cheekbone, causing Kurt to shudder lightly at the so intimate feeling touch.

"Better?" Blaine asks gently.

"Yeah. Thank you for listening," Kurt replies, attempting a smile, failing somewhat. So Blaine leans in and initiates a sweet kiss.

As he moves back he feels Kurt move with him, keeping their lips connected, asking him to linger, to stay. Blaine does. They are both smiling lightly when they separate completely, Blaine's hand still resting gently and steadying against Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you for telling me."

* * *

><p>AN: I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the idea about the apple tree, and the Klaine sweetness.


	30. He did!

**A/N: **I know, I'm a tease. You didn't know? Haven't you read any of my other stories? I have a feeling _'Wildflowers Pink White Red and Blue'_ is going to influence all my other work strongly. It has started already, somehow I could not not write about touching today.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: He did!<br>**

It has been a bad week so far for Kurt. And then…it starts to get better.

There is a shift in Kurt's mood around midday on Thursday.

At first he does not understand why. In fact, it takes him until Saturday morning to figure it out. That is when Blaine comes by and greats him with a gentle stroke along his left cheek and a sweet kiss, never once depriving Kurt of the soft feel of his warm palm on his sensitive skin.

"You," it would sound accusing coming from Kurt's mouth, wasn't the voice it is said with drenched so deeply in honest amazement.

With one look Kurt knows Blaine knows, knows _exactly _what Kurt is talking about.

He rests his forehead against Kurt's, both hands gently cradling Kurt's face now as his arms come around Blaine.

He pulls Blaine closer as his hands come to both rest gently on Blaine's lower back.

"Thank you. How did you know it would work?" Kurt asks.

"You had been so down all week and I…I didn't know it would work, but I had to try. To see you smiling and happy. It's the best part of every of my days, and…and you weren't all week, so I had to try."

Eyes closed, and both standing so close Kurt and Blaine are lost in each other's warmth and touches.

They completely miss Carole and Burt coming in the front door, shopping bags in hand.

"I read an article on bodily-contact comforts in a magazine a couple of weeks ago, and since I knew I could not just magic away what stressed you so I decided to try," Blaine explains.

"You started Thursday morning," it is an aha-moment to Kurt, a simple fact to Blaine, who takes to simply echoing the words in confirmation, "I started Thursday morning."

They both jump when they hear Burt's voice, "Started what?"

Burt and Carole are standing both in the entrance hall, Burt looking a little confused but curious too, Carole simply smiling.

"Touching him more," Carole's voice can be heard. No judgment only warmth and happiness in it.

"Do I want to know this?" Burt asks, no judgment in _his _voice either but plenty of confusion now.

Blaine and Kurt are just staring at them for a moment, not sure where to go from here. Carole thankfully does.

"We read the same article," Carole explains smiling at Blaine.

"Oh," a little relief showing on Blaine's face. "I…Burt, Kurt was stressed, like super, SUPER stressed, and I had read an article on reducing stress-levels by comforting the other person with, well, by touching them more. Signaling them attention and love and so I… well, it really was just simple stuff."

"Like?" Burt asks, truly curious now, expression already softening.

"Holding his hand more, and well, um…"

There is a glow growing in Kurt's eyes, and yeah, maybe he does get carried away, but all he can think right now is _Well, screw it_, "Kissing me, and cupping my cheeks and running a hand along the skin of my arms gently, and through my hair. Making the hugs last longer and…" Kurt turns from his parents to Blaine, "Gosh, I love you!"

And they have never kissed in front of Burt or Carole before but when they pull apart, and suddenly self-conscious again, wearily glance over to Kurt's parents, they find nothing but soft, adoring smiles on both Carole's and Burt's face.

Kurt buries his flushed face in the crook of Blaine's neck and pulls Blaine deeper into his arms, himself deeper into Blaine's warmth. Blaine's arms come around Kurt's shoulder with an ease and a certainty that leaves no doubt about how close the two boys are, how well they know, read each other.

Blaine feels the smile against his skin and Kurt's warmth. The soft and hot open-mouthed kiss placed there in the next second has Blaine smile just as bright as Kurt. When Blaine brings up his right hand and gently runs it through Kurt's hair, heads resting together, there is no getting closer possible anymore, no matter how hard they would try.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much."


	31. Tired

**A/N: **Feeling a little under the weather today, so another really short one. I hope you still like it nonetheless.

Drop me a line? I really would like to know how you feel about these really short ones I some days post. Do you mind them a lot? Or maybe actually like them? I think this is the third one in this series.

Thanxs, M

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: Tired <strong>

It has been a long day and climbing into the backseat of Burt's car with Kurt, Blaine sinks completely into Kurt's side, his left cheek coming to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm just _so _tired," Blaine murmurs in a sleep induced state, arms just hanging by his sides. Blaine is far too exhausted to hold on to anything, even Kurt.

But that is okay, because he knows Kurt understands what his boyfriend needs right now more than anything, even his favorite coffee. And Blaine is assured of that a moment later when Kurt's arms come around him and Kurt soothingly whispers, "I know, Baby."

As Blaine moves deeper into Kurt's warmth, his left ear comes to rest directly over Kurt's heart.

Their thighs are pressed against each other with no space left to bridge and only warmth to feel.

Blaine is enjoying the ease and regularity of the drumming beat he hears and feels. It is _one of my favorite sounds in the whole universe. _

Feeling the tickle of Blaine's once un-gelled hair on his chin, Kurt leans down to place a kiss into his boyfriend's curls.

Blaine hums in satisfaction at the feel of Kurt even closer this way.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Blaine is murmuring again.

"Forever."


	32. You

**A/N: **

Enjoy!

A little reaction fic to all the teasers for **Michael,** so yeah, **spoilers** in here I guess, but only of the mild kind, and **only if you haven't seen any of the promos.**

Is there still interest in this collection?

I am thinking of spending less time on it and instead working more on my multi-chapter stories again. Let me know?

* * *

><p><strong>Shots Of Love: <strong>_**You**_

"That was hot!"

"Sorry?" Blaine says turning to Kurt.

"In the library, THAT WAS SO HOT!" Kurt says tugging Blaine back through the door into the now deserted space.

With school being out McKinley's students are not really known for hanging out in the library.

Kurt knows of this advantage, and has been dying to put that knowledge to good use ever since Blaine transferred.

Only the soft thud of the library door closing is heard as Kurt pulls Blaine by his white jacket further into the room. Kurt knows the exact spot to…

…then Blaine finds himself pressed into one of the few sturdy old heavy bookcases, filled to the brim with, well, he actually does not care right now into which section of the alphabetically organized library Kurt has pulled him.

Kurt's hands glide down Blaine's back and come to rest on his ass. As he pulls Blaine's hips forward and with a hard kiss presses his upper body and curls deeper into the rows of books behind Blaine, Blaine is still looking for hold on Kurt's clothing. His hands keep wandering for a moment, then he pulls back a little, out of the kiss.

"That jumpsuit, so impractical and, well…" Blaine says, looking like he just bit into an especially and unexpectedly sour apple.

Kurt's head is hanging now. Blaine instantly reaches for him, one hand placed at the nap of Kurt's neck, the other on Kurt's lower back, pulling Kurt close again. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's fine. I mean, I know the leather jumpsuit combo in itself looks strange enough already,…"

"I actually think the hat is really cute," Blaine tries to untangle the mess he just made, "but the combo, yeah. No."

"Blaine, I know, I sometimes …It is hard for me to take interest in myself, always has been. So I think it is the same for others, for you. So I sometimes dress to get especially much attention, not just for fashion. Like now, this, it isn't really me at all, but I can't help it sometimes, because I, well, it feels like I need to ask for attention to get it. Especially with Mr. UH-Help-I-Spilled-RedWine-On-My-Blazer around."

"Kurt…"

"You talk so easily with Smythe, and it just, it hurts to see you connect with him in ways I don't seem to be able to connect with you."

"Oh Kurt, that's just NOT true. I'm sorry I ever made you think that, made you feel unappreciated."

"You shouldn't have to be," Kurt is quick to reply.

"Don't," Blaine says looking dead serious.

"Don't what?" Kurt asks eyes wide and looking just a little scared.

Blaine picks up on that, so he pulls Kurt yet deeper into his arms. "He means Nothing. But much more importantly: You mean Everything. _You_ are _Everything_ to me."


	33. At Night

**At Night**

While they have been lying here on Kurt's bed, eyes only for each other, the day has turned into night.

They could get up and turn on the lights, but they are not needed. Eyes drifting closed with the sun setting, they have scooted only closer, deeper into each other's warmth.

It is the perfect excuse to touch, to explore with more than looks.

Blaine has turned out, surprisingly, to be the one more shy about exploring. Loving Kurt's touch on himself, under his shirt, on his bare chest, his back, he is still scared of doing something wrong, hurting the other boy, the boy he loves so much with a single wrong touch.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay. You can touch me. I promise I will tell you if something feels wrong, if you promise to do the same," Kurt says softly as they are lying here now, shirts just having come off.

"I can't believe you thought I did not touch you in the beginning because you thought I did not find you attractive enough," Blaine replies.

"I can't believe you love me so much that you cannot bare the possibility of hurting me, ever," Kurt hums back, resting their foreheads together.

Both boys' breathing soft, relaxed and deep they will drift of to sleep together in just a matter of minutes, hands resting on chests, fingertips caressing hearts. Feelings, love, reaching deep under each other's skin.

* * *

><p>AN: Just something short and sweet. Hope you like it. 


	34. Connected

A/N:

I'll admit it freely, I have been reading WAY way way too much smut lately.

Well, maybe just enough;)

* * *

><p><strong>Connected <strong>

They are lying on Kurt's bed, fingers interlaced between them and just smiling at each other, when…Kurt suddenly gets a glint in his eyes Blaine by now knows how to read.

"Shoot," Blaine almost orders with an affectionate roll of his eyes.

Kurt lets out a breathless laugh, before he scoots closer still, and gently tangles his legs with Blaine's, "Okay."

"Okay," Blaine echoes, smiling wide now, knowing, Kurt only gets like this when it is a very specific idea he has – usually one including both of them, naked.

Closing his eyes for a short moment of focus and letting out a somewhat stuttering breath before opening them again Kurt, finding Blaine's gaze still open and loving on him, starts, "So, I was thinking…".

"Yes?" Blaine sweetly whispers, when Kurt struggles for words.

"Now that I have finally seen your curls as wild as they get, is it still a no for shower sex from you?"

"Wow."

And then Kurt starts squirming and pulling away a little, because this one word answer is already enough to worry him and make him feel seriously silly for even asking.

But Blaine immediately moves after him, with him even, whispering softly, "Kurt, no, no, that wasn't a bad wow. Not at all." And as Blaine can feel Kurt relax again, and bury his face in the shoulder of Blaine's neck, Blaine on instinct pulls him as deep into his arms as possible, and moves his lips right next to Kurt's right ear.

Kurt shivers when he feels Blaine's breath on his skin.

But not as much as when he hears Blaine's words, "Those curls will give you something to hold on to when I take you up against that wet, slippery shower wall, don't you think?"

In the next second Blaine feels himself pushed back into the pillows and Kurt on top of him, that glint so there again in Kurt's eyes, even brighter than before.

They take a moment to just look into each other's lust blown eyes before Kurt leans down and breathes into Blaine's right ear, "Let's get real hot and sweaty then, so we can put that shower we are going to take together in a second to real good use."

"Hot and sweaty," Blaine cannot help the laugh sneaking into his voice.

It is silenced in record time when Kurt, after giving the shell of Blaine's ear a quick lick with the tip of his tongue, pulls back only as far as he has to to reconnect their gazes, lust still flowing freely between them, and adds "You know you are the only one I like to get dirty with."

Blaine's growl, deep out of his throat, cannot be mistaken for anything but an expression of the lust they are both now almost drowning in as their lips find each other in a heated kiss - holding each other close, feeling in this moment like the only thing they will ever need again to breathe this freely is each other.


	35. Love Notes

**A/N: **I was, am, thirsting for love, so…I ended up writing _this._

* * *

><p><strong>Love Notes<strong>

Blaine is the one who starts it...,

...writing little notes and slipping them into pockets and lunch boxes, bags and in between music sheets.

'_It's really no big deal,' _that is what Blaine thinks in the beginning, simply hoping it will make Kurt feel more loved every time he finds one of the notes than the time before.

Blaine thinks it is no big deal..., until Kurt starts answering his notes, starts writing his own too.

Only then it is that Blaine gets, truly understands how much these little moments of happiness and hope they initiate can, and do, mean - these notes, words, thoughts written down with care, with love.

_I missed the shine in your eyes this morning. Forget to worry and smile with me tonight? I'll be waiting for you with dinner ready. B_

_I loved hearing you hum through all of your shower this morning. K_

_You make me so happy. B – Come over and hug and kiss me? K_

_Blue will never not be your color. B_

_Yes, I snuck an extra chocolate bar into your lunch box. Breathe, Love, you'll be brilliant. K_

_Yes, I took your whole-grain bread with cheese and replaced it with a piece of creamy cheesecake for you. Stop glaring at the note, Kurt, enjoy the cake. I love you. B._

_Good Luck. B_

_I LOOOOOVE YOU. K_

_I can't wait till you're back from your trip and I can hold you again. B_

_In only two days we'll be sleeping in the same bed again. K _

The notes go on and on.

About two years later they start the first scrap book together – sit down on their anniversary and turn the notes, loosely collected in an old shoe box until then, into a story, their story, the story of their everyday lives, their everyday love.

Sitting together for the fifth year in a row, they realize it has become a tradition, their very own tradition. Forgetting, foregoing once again their fancy restaurant reservations, staying in, music playing in the background as they cuddle up and, sorting through the notes, remember their latest year together, watch their love grow still in subtle ways the notes allow them to realize.

Some letters are in there too by now, stemming from days, moments in which one or both of them got carried away, got swept right of their feet by not just any love, by the love for each other…_their _love.


	36. Seldom But Seen

A/N: It is high-time for a new addition to this collection. First drafted, of course, during one of my classes which was boring me out of my mind – Klaine saved me from self-destruction, not for the first time as do you reading and sending me love, every single time. Thank you.

Love, M

* * *

><p><strong>Shots of Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seldom But Seen<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine has always loved the way Kurt scrunches his nose. Today, he cannot resist.<p>

The weeks have been long and tiring and still seeing Kurt, being so close it is enough to bring a smile back to his face.

So in the middle of Glee…

…he leans over and…

…and places a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Blaine only has to wait a millisecond for Kurt to turn his head, tilting it lightly, to the side and smile at him.

Kurt half squeaks half squeals "Blaine!", trying to keep the sound under his breath, as he feels the gentle press of soft lips to the tip of his nose.

Blaine only grins wider, mouthing, _'I love you'_ to Kurt.

Kurt is staring now, eyes open wide, and it takes him almost two full minutes to shake himself out of this state.

"What has gotten into you?" he eventually whispers.

'_I love you,'_ Blaine mouths once more in answer.

Kurt narrowing his eyes for a moment, deliberation clear in his features, swipes his tongue lightly over his slightly pouty bottom lip, twice, before turning his gaze back to the front f the room while, at the same time reaching over, taking Blaine's left hand into his own right, and intertwining fingers slowly and with purpose.

Kurt's eyes flutter shut, not a minute later, Mike and Tina now at the front of the room singing yet another love song to each other, and were Kurt not so distracted by Blaine's touch he would be thinking again about how it might be possible to get Tina another solo, because really it has been ages, _'…dream solos really do not count.'_

Blaine has completely shifted their hold of each other's hands by now and is running his thumb back and forth over the skin, _'…so soft'_, of Kurt's palm.

The next minutes Blaine spends entirely on watching Kurt's whole body relax into the touches – feels himself relax with Kurt, his heart rate slow, his breathing even out even more.

Blaine moves his chair closer to Kurt's now, offers… - almost too temped himself to lean into Kurt's right side to resist, to put up the fight he wants to lose.

Kurt too battles. But feeling Blaine's left press into him after three minutes still, Kurt resigns himself to what he feels to be but does not dare call…fate.

Body aching almost as much as Kurt's mind for closeness Kurt almost melts into Blaine's side.

It almost never happens in public, Kurt allowing their love to show so free of inhibition, and Blaine feels the thrill of a little victory.


	37. Not Silly At All

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Some love, dedicated to every single one of you still with me in this collection. If **you have ideas** for some more of these, **prompts**, I **would love to hear them**.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots of Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Not Silly At All<strong>

He is exhausted.

His eyelids heavy, too heavy, he sits down on their bed next to Blaine, who is propped up against the headboard with a book in his hands like Kurt has found him most nights, coming home, ever since they have started living together in New York.

Kurt has just barely made it into his pajamas five minutes ago, prying his own eyes open and open again and again, has even forgone his moisturizing routine for the night, afraid he would just poke both his eyes out with his own fingers, or fall asleep face first in the bathroom sink. Looking down at himself now he notices he is not in his pajamas at all, _'Blaine's.'_

He rolls his eyes at himself once before he lets them drop shut and lets out a deep breath as he cuddles further into Blaine's side who is still focused mainly on the book in his hands.

The first minute Kurt actually stays somewhat upright, with, okay, against Blaine.

It does not take much though for him to start sliding down slowly, further and further, along Blaine's side until he is completely lying down – head coming to rest on Blaine's outstretched upper right thigh as Kurt curls into himself for more warmth, hands finding Blaine's leg to hold on to. The autumn nights are getting colder and colder already, despite the sunshine still lingering during the daytime.

Blaine, who has been reading the "new" J.K. Rowling novel all this time, _'Why did I wait two years to start it after buying it, that's just ridiculous?'_ but has too had an eye on Kurt ever since he had come through the bedroom door twenty minutes ago, bags under his eyes, an unusual sight to say the least, he puts the book down and gently folds his hands under Kurt's head to be able to gently guide it onto the covers.

Kurt still lets out a huff of annoyance as he feels Blaine's weight shift on and then off the mattress. "Where you goin'?"

"I'll be right back," Blaine whispers gently, leaning back onto the mattress for a moment to place a kiss to Kurt's forehead, then all Kurt hears are the light footsteps of Blaine's move across the room.

He can tell them apart from any other member of his family. Granted, _'…who could ever mistake Finn's thundering dinosaur steps for Blaine's?'_

Blaine sits back down on the mattress, but at the foot of it on Kurt's side.

Kurt too tired by far to open his eyes again lets out a squealing laugh when he feels Blaine's hands on his feet. "You're putting socks on mehehhhhhh?" The last part comes out somewhere between a laugh and a yawn.

Blaine just shrugs which Kurt cannot see, but so knows Blaine is doing as he hears Blaine say, "You were cold."

Leaning to hover over Kurt's body for a moment, hands propped up on either side of Kurt's form, who is still mostly curled up on himself on his side, Blaine places another kiss to Kurt's skin, his temple this time, then one to his clothed right shoulder before he scoots back onto the bed, behind Kurt, and right arm coming around Kurt pulls Kurt's back deep into the warmth of his chest.

Blaine feels Kurt moving around a little more until he is settled comfortably as it gets with Blaine's body.

Blaine, eyes falling shut now too, stays awake a while longer listening to Kurt's breaths evening out, feeling his boyfriend's body too let go of the day's stress in his arms.

This first summer, all of the last months, back together, they have spent in each other's arms at night, every night they possibly could. They will have to relearn, together, in these colder months of the year, to use the bedcovers for at least additional warmth.

A smile finds its way from Blaine's mind onto his face. Blaine, slowly drifting closer and closer to the edge of sleep himself, feels safe in the knowledge that the time he has just been thinking about is in the past, and there is a future now, their future, for them. _'The year I couldn't keep you warm was torture.' _

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, my take on Klaine being back together again after a longer break up. Hey, don't judge, I need something to hold on to should the writers decide to be totally unimaginative and just heartlessly split them up for a season or two; okay, well, like any break-up could ever be presented to us any more heartless than that of Tike. Oh yeah, damn right I am still outraged about that, will be for a loooong time. What are your feelings, opinions? I am so curious. Don't leave me alone with my nightmarish fantasies till Friday, please?!


	38. But Now

**A/N: **Yes, I still write these, from time to time. I hope you still like reading them.

* * *

><p><strong>Shots of Love: But Now … <strong>

"Blaine? Kid?" The last time Burt had grown this scared for someone he cared about was when Kurt had uttered the words, voice trembling, "_He threatened to kill me." _

Looking around the room - shoulders hunched, vision blurred - from one pair of eyes, glued to him, to the next, Blaine finally replies, "I knew this would happen. That is why I never talk about it." Blaine tries to make the words sound hard, pronouncing the edges on every single one of them.

Edges make things easier to fit, after all, … or impossible to. Blaine is not sure which result he is actually aiming for, feeling too scared to know his own mind any longer well enough.

Because, right now nothing seems to fit anymore, Blaine sinks his head between his arms, where he has bunched up his own, already small form in one corner of the Hummels' living room couch. As his forehead comes to rest against his own kneecaps, Blaine buries his hands in his curls and squeezing his eyes shut tight, he waits. Not that it feels that way to Blaine, Blaine feels like he is hiding, feels like a little kid hiding in plain sight. How he wishes he could still believe in making the whole world go away this easily.

Blaine rocks himself back and forth in his own grip, and waits for the screaming he can still hear in his head to leave him in quiet, in peace of some kind at least, even if it is only that of the most inner retreat.

The silence around him drags on to the other people in the room, growing slowly, maddeningly unbearable.

"Shut up!" It is a shout followed by a sob and…, "Just shut up. I can't. STOP! I don't understand. I don't want to hear this anymore. I…I…," Blaine is screaming into his curled up limbs, at himself more than anyone, his arms tensing painfully around his form.

Kurt can feel himself breaking, glancing helplessly over at his father, one hand remaining half reached out but not daring to touch the boy he loves.

Kurt is not the only one who cannot bare watching on any longer, standing there, frozen.

Kurt swears he feels his heart starting to beat again the second his eyes register his father suddenly sitting with a crying Blaine in his arms on the couch, "You can always stay with us, Blaine," Burt's voice is still deep, but so much less gruff than Blaine has grown used to hearing it. "You can always stay with us, Kid. Always."


End file.
